It Just Keeps Getting Worse
by Enjali
Summary: Yuzu gets kidnapped by the Sinners of Hell. Ichigo, Brielle, and their friends go to save her, but did she really need saving in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know if this is what the guest that asked me to write this was thinking of or not. The plot is still very much the same as Bleach: Hell Verse, just with a lot of differences. Don't worry, I do want to write a Bleach fanfic with Ichigo having a connection to Hell, I just haven't thought of anything for it – well kinda, just not going into Hell. You'll know what I'm talking about after I finish 'My Hollow Siblings' and another fanfic. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy this story! ;)**

 **PS. I'll be writing this on my own time. So this might not come out weekly. ^^' My Hollow Siblings is my top priority! ;P**

 **I don't own Bleach; I only own Brielle the Dark Dragon.**

* * *

 **1**

Ichigo and Brielle were walking home from school when they see a basket full of flowers lying on its side by a street lamp. They look up to the sky when they thought they felt someone there; it was a ghost of a little boy. He pointed out the thugs that were coming back toward them. Ichigo didn't bother to look, he just stood there waiting, but his soul sister did.

There are three thugs and one of them demanded, "Hey, what are you doing on our turf?"

"Huh?" Ichigo now looks down toward them; not answering their question.

"Are you stupid or something?" Thug No. 2 asked.

Thug No. 1 steps closer. "You don't speak? I bet you cry!" He went in to punch Ichigo, but the orange-haired teen lifted his foot and planted it in the guy's face. The delinquent fell to the ground.

Brielle couldn't help be chuckle a little. She saw that coming a mile away. "I bet _he's_ the one that's going to be crying soon," She said to the ghost boy, who nodded in agreement.

 _"That and the rest of them,"_ The boy replied.

Ichigo snapped his hand to point at the flowers while still looking at the other two thugs. "What the heck happened to those flowers?! Do you know why those were put there?" He demanded.

"Um, I guess they're for a kid that was k-killed here?" Thug No. 2 answered.

"Mind telling me why it's knocked over…?" Ichigo growled.

"Because we thought it would be fun to knock them over…" Thug No. 3 managed to choke out.

"Exactly, and that's why you own this boy an apology," The orangette said while putting his hand on the ghost boy's shoulder, even though the three thugs couldn't see him.

"Um…how?" They asked, looking where Ichigo's hand was, but not seeing anything but thin air.

Ichigo got a tick mark on his forehead. "I SAID _APOLOGIZE_!" He demanded.

The three thugs bowed while shouting, "We're sorry!" Ichigo stomped his foot down, and they ran screaming in fear all the while Brielle was rolling on the ground laughing and pointing at them.

 _"Thank you for your help,"_ The boy said, looking up at the hybrid.

Ichigo looked down at him with much softer eyes. "No problem," He said while walking over to the knocked over flowers and picking them up. "It wasn't nice of them to knock over the flowers that you parents went through the trouble of getting."

 _"You saw my parents?"_

"Yeah, they worry about you. You should make peace with yourself and cross over," Ichigo advised.

 _"If I do, wouldn't I go to Hell?"_ The boy asked.

"No, you wouldn't have to worry about that. You did nothing wrong," Brielle told the child.

"Like she said, but you can't stay here for too long. You need to cross over to the Soul Society, otherwise your parents won't find closure" The orange-haired teen said.

The boy thought about that for a moment before saying, _"Alright, I'll go when I see my parents one more time!"_

"That's the spirit," Ichigo said while holding up his fist so he can fist bump with the kid. The ghost boy did with a little giggle, and then he disappeared.

The soul siblings left as well. But on their way home, Brielle said, "You know, I got the feeling of déjà vu out of that whole event."

Ichigo put a finger under his chin in thought. "Hmm, you're right, but where did it happen?"

'He forgot?!' The dragon stared at her brother in disbelief, but then saw his smirk. She hit him in the back of the head with her tail. "You moron, you had me worried thinking that your memory was getting worse!" Ichigo started cracking up with tears running down his face.

* * *

That night, Ichigo was doing his homework while his soul sister was glaring at the night sky with some low growls coming out every now and then. The orange-haired teen turned to face her. "Brielle, what's wrong? You've been growling," He asked.

The feather-winged dragon turned to her brother. "I have?" She never once noticed that she was growling. She shook her head. "Whatever, I've been feeling like we're being watched, and been having a really bad feeling," She explained.

Ichigo walked over to her, glad that he was already done his homework. He sat down on the bed and started petting her wing. "I'm sure you're just being paranoid. It has been peaceful for a few months now. So you could just be thinking that something is going to happen now that it's been quiet," Ichigo hopes that what he said would help calm his dragon-sister down.

Brielle sighed, "Yeah, maybe. But what if there is something? You know that my instincts are hardly ever wrong if not at all."

"You may have a point there, but I'm sure nothing will happen tonight. So, let's just go to bed, alright?" Dark Dragon took a deep breath, relaxed, and then nodded. "Good," Ichigo said while patting his sister on the shoulder, and then got ready for bed. He lied down and pulled the covers over him. He felt a weight on his side, so he looked to see that his sister is using him as a pillow again. His lip twitched up into a smile. "Night…" Brielle just let out a low purr as a reply; they both fell asleep.

TBC

* * *

 **Yeah, I know this chapter isn't very long, but the next one should be.**

 **Ichi: Ah, it's the final story for the "Things get Worse" series.**

 **Enj/Bri: Yup! ^-^**

 **Aizen: Why are you writing it now? :/**

 **Enj/Bri: Because I said I'd write this after My Hollow Sibling to someone, but then to someone else I said I'll write two stories without my OC in it after MHS, and then write a story about Ichigo interacting with the Dark Beings. So I thought I should write this now.**

 **Ichi: *whispers* Wow, and she calls me a moron… -_-**

 **Enj/Bri: You know I can hear you, right…? *glares at him***

 **Ichi: O_O I'M SORRY! DX *runs away***

 **Enj/Bri: *sigh* The only reason I'm not going to make him suffer is because he's right. I forgot I was supposed to write this after MHS.**

 **Aizen: Darn. I wanted to see him suffer again. :(**

 **Enj/Bri: Don't worry, you will. Then again, you'll be suffering with him.**

 **Aizen: WHAT?! D=**

 **Enj/Bri: Please review! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's been a while since I updated this story. I got in the mood to write something and I was bored, so I was like, 'Let's update this story!' :) I hope you enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

 **2**

"GOOOOOOD MOOOORRRRRNNNNIIIINNNNGGGG ICHIGOOOOOOO! ARGH!" Was the first thing everyone in Karakura Town heard till the man that shouted was introduced with Ichigo's foot.

"Shut up, it's too early to be this hyped up," Ichigo said annoyed while scratching the back of his head. He walked up to his father, grabbed him, and threw him out his bedroom door. "Now, GET OUT SO I CAN GET DRESSED!" The teen slammed the door shut right after that.

When Ichigo turned back to his room, he saw Brielle looking at him with a weird look. "You know, shutting the door was pointless since I still need to leave so you can get dressed, right?" She asked.

The orangette just made a face that clearly said he didn't care, and went to his closet to get his school uniform. He heard his door close again, wondering how he didn't hear it open, but decided that that wasn't important. He got dressed and went down stairs to eat breakfast.

Once Ichigo was at the bottom of the stairs, his father, Isshin, attacked him again, but this time it was Brielle who slammed him… right into the wall.

Ichigo chuckled, "Nice one."

"Thanks!" Brielle said, looking like a happy puppy.

They went into the kitchen where they found their sisters, Yuzu and Karin. "Morning, guys," The soul siblings said together.

"Moring, Ichi-nii," Karin said, not looking up from what she was reading.

"Morning, Onii-chan!" Yuzu exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

Ichigo and Brielle sat down at the table, and Yuzu set down plats with eggs and bacon in front of them. **(AN: I don't know what it was that Yuzu really made for breakfast in the movie. It looked like some kind of stew.)** The two thanked her, but the spirit dragon didn't eat all of it; she can't eat when she first wakes up.

Isshin stuck his head between the soul siblings and demanded, "Why did you throw me into the wall?!"

"The wall looked lonely," Brielle said innocently with a confused look on her face that said, 'what-did-I-do?'

"So now dad's dating the wall? I don't want a wall for a new mom," Ichigo said acting horrified.

"That's not nice you two!" Yuzu pouted, but her twin sister seemed to think otherwise, since they found her on the floor laughing so hard that there were tears running down her face.

Isshin ran to the poster of his late wife whining, "Oh, Masaki! Our children are being mean to me! What did I do wrong?!"

"Dad, you need to eat or else you'll be late!" Yuzu shouted over her father's buzzing.

This confused Ichigo and Brielle. "Late for what?"

Karin looks up from her food. "He was called in for a meeting in the next town."

Isshin's head get between Karin and Ichigo. "I know that you kids will miss me, but I'll get something for you guys while I'm there." He looks at his son with a thumb up. "Ichigo, my boy, it's your job to protect your sisters while I'm gone, got it?" Their father looked to have shunpoed to the door, because they don't know how he went from being in front of them to there. "I'll be back tomorrow morning!" And with that said, Isshin left.

Brielle and Ichigo thought the same thing. 'Thank god, peace and quiet for a whole day.'

"So, Onii-chan. What would you like for dinner tonight?" The light brown-haired girl asked.

"Huh, you're asking me? Okay, let me think… How about curry?" Ichigo suggested.

"What, come on pick something else. That's what we have every other night."

"If he wants curry, then I want it too," Karin agreed.

"Not you too; I could make something fancier!"

"I know, I know, but now that he said it you have to make it or I'll go crazy!"

"I agree," Brielle added.

Yuzu sighed in defeat. "Fine, you win." They all smiled at that.

* * *

Ichigo and Brielle stopped by to pick up some flowers and went to where the ghost boy that they ran into yesterday hangs out. They didn't see the child anywhere.

"Huh, I guess he took my advice and moved on," Ichigo said while putting the flowers down.

Brielle was about to say something, but she stopped herself and looked up into the sky. She thought she felt someone watching them, but she doesn't see anyone.

"Yo!" They turned to the sound of the voice, only to find Renji and Rukia.

"Hey, guy. When did you get here?" The teen asked.

"Just now; sorry, there was no time to give you a heads up," Rukia replied. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be heading to school?" She asked.

"Ichi, was just leaving flowers for a boy that died here," Brielle answered.

"But it seems that he moved on," Ichigo added.

"You lost him?! It's your job to help soul like him to cross over. If that boy turns into a Hollow it'll be on you," Renji growled.

"What do you mean, it's my job?" Ichigo started walking closer. "It's supposed to be the job of you Shinigami. If you forgotten I'm substitute Shinigami!" He shouted.

"You're a substitute, and that all you'll ever be!" The two were butting head right about now.

At seeing this, Brielle thought, 'If they want to collide their heads together so badly, then let me give them a hand.' She walked up to them, stopping Rukia from trying to stop them, and then grabbed the two males by the back of their heads, pulled them apart just to smash their heads together…hard. Not too hard, because she didn't want to break Ichigo's skull open, but hard enough that the two were in the fetal position while whining and holding their heads.

"Ow, why'd you do that, Brielle?" Ichigo whined like a little kid.

"I found this fight to be stupid, is all," She answered with a flick of her tail.

"Renji, if you forgotten, we have a mission; we don't have time to play games," Rukia reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, mission first. I got it." Renji waved his have dismissively.

"Mission? What mission? What's happened?" Ichigo asked after he recovered.

"It's nothing. Just some sinners have been leaving Hell. Nothing we can't handle."

"You sure you don't need my help?"

"Yes, we can take care of this. You just head on to school and worry about your grades."

Ichigo made an irritated face. "Are you saying that my grades suck?"

Rukia smirked. "Yes, I am." Before Ichigo could protest further, the two Shinigami were no longer there.

"Well, I need to go to the Dark Forest," Brielle said.

"I thought you already did this month's round?" Ichigo was confused. Why did his soul sister need to go there? Did something happen?

"Yes, I did. But this is something else."

Ichigo thought about what it could be, and then remembered what day it was. "Oh…" He said sadly. "Tell Ice Fang that I'll be there to play with him later, if I can."

Brielle nodded her head and turned around to head to the forest. "I'll make sure to tell him." They left in the opposite way of each other to get where they need to be.

TBC

* * *

 **I bet you're all wondering what Ichigo and Brielle were talking about, right? Well, you might find out in the next chapter or the chapter after that. I don't know yet. But while Brielle is in the Dark Forest, she will do her rounds that she does once a month. If you remember in 'It Can Get Worse', she left for the Dark Forest in that. That was one of her rounds. So you guys will be seeing what she does during those times. I hope you're looking forward to it! ;)**

 **Aizen: Am I going to show up in this fanfic?**

 **Enj/Bri: I don't think so. The chances are 1%.**

 **Toshihiro: Am I going to?**

 **Enj/Bri: Why are you guys asking? :(**

 **Ichi: Because they're bored. -_-**

 **Enj/Bri: Well, stop. I don't want to spoil anything. So deal with it.**

 **Toshi: Fine… :(**

 **Yuuto: Review.**

 **Ichi: *hitting his inner demon over the head*** ** _Please_** **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally! This story needs more loving! Well, good news, it is now! ;) This fanfic will now be updated every other week along with 'My Hollow Siblings'. Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

 **3**

Ichigo made it to school on time. At first he thought he wouldn't make it, but when he got to the school gate and saw the students still walking in the yard, he knew he made it with time to spare. He was half way to the entrance when he heard his name being called out.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned to look behind him and saw that Orihime was the one to call him, and saw Chad right behind her.

"Hey, guys." The orange-haired teen waved. They started talking while walking the rest of the way to their school. "Did you know that Rukia and Renji were here?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime nodded. "Yeah, I sensed their reiatsu when I was on my way here."

"Same here," Chad replied.

"Man, if Brielle were here she would be pouting about not sensing them sooner," Ichigo murmured.

"Speaking of Brielle, where is she?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo sighed while scratching his head. "She went to the Dark Forest for something." He didn't say what it was. His friends wouldn't know who he was talking about. Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and the Shinigami never really met the Dark Beings during the demon war. Once their job was done, they went home while everyone else was too focused on Lucifer's death to notice them leave.

"Hmm, I wonder what she does there…" The brown-haired girl said with her pointer finger on the side of her chin in thought. She looked to Ichigo. "Do you think she'll let me see the forest?"

The hybrid shrugged. "You'll have to ask her that. But don't get your hopes up."

All of a sudden, there was a huge gust of wind that came out of nowhere, and the construction part of the school broke apart and started falling. All the students screamed in fear and ran for safety, but a female student didn't have time to run, so she put her arms over her head to protect herself. Luckily, Chad was fast enough to run over and use his own body as a shield. Ones everything stopped, Chad tossed the steel beam off of him and rolled his shoulders.

The tall teen looked at the girl. "You okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, just shaken up," She replied.

After all of that, all the students along with Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime walked into the school.

* * *

"I can't believe that just happened," Keigo said. "I mean that was just too weird how those steel beams just fell, you know what I mean?"

"I'm just glad no one got hurt," Ichigo said. "But you are right, it is weird," He said too softly that only Chad and Orihime heard it, and they nodded their heads in agreement. Uryu went up to them and showed that he also believed that what just happened couldn't have been normal.

Ichigo looked up to Uryu and saw that the Quincy moved his head to show that he wants to talk to all of them after school to check things out. He nodded his head at his friend to say that he understood.

So when school was out, they got ready to see what's up.

* * *

It's evening now, and Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu are where the damaged construction now lies. Uryu has his hand over one of the steel beams, trying to sense any form of reishi there.

"Sense anything, Uryu?" Ichigo asked.

The Quincy stood up. "Faintly, but I can't tell who it's from. It doesn't feel like a Hollow's, or a Shinigami's," He replied.

"I don't think a Shinigami would do this. But you could never be too sure," Ichigo said, but then he remembered something Rukia and Renji told him. "It could have been a sinner from Hell." His friends look at him with raised eyebrows. Ichigo wondered why they were looking at him like that, but then remembered that he didn't tell them why Rukia and Renji were in the World of the Living in the first place. "Oh, I didn't tell you, did I?" He scratched his head with a laugh. "That's why Rukia's here with Renji, trying to find the sinners," He explained.

"What do you mean sinners?" Orihime asked.

"I remember Toshihiro telling me about them. They're humans that did bad things when alive and were sent to Hell. They shouldn't be able to escape Hell though. How did they do that?" Ichigo tried to think, but his train of thought was cut off by an explosion coming from the part that their class room is, or was.

"Oh no, Tatsuki was still in there!" Orihime said frighten behind her hands.

"Let's go see if they're okay!" Ichigo said determined.

They ran into the room and saw the hole in the wall that was made by the explosion. They looked around and saw their friends Keigo, Tatsuki, and Mizurio. Orihime ran over to Tatsuki while calling out her name and bent down to check on her; Chad and Ichigo doing the same thing for the others. Their friends were hurt, but not too badly, and were unconscious.

"Who could have done this?" Orihime asked.

'Good thing Brielle isn't here, or else she would have complained about what Orihime just said,' Ichigo thought.

"It was me!" A voice called out above them. Ichigo and his friends looked up just in time to see the ceiling get bashed in by a really big, fat person wearing a black cloak-like thing. "Ichigo Kurosaki…"

* * *

~Meanwhile Ichigo was on his way to school~

Brielle got to the Dark Forest and into the clearing looking for Ice Fang. But it would appear that he find her first. "Darkness!" Brielle turned to look behind her when she heard her soul name being called.

 _Darkness_ is the name that Brielle was given when she first came into an existence as a soul. The name _Brielle_ is the one Ichigo and the other humans call her, because that's the name that her human parents, Masaki and Isshin, gave her. _Dark Dragon_ was just a title she was given when she became leader, and the Dark Beings only call her that when it's important.

The one that call her by her soul name was Ice Fang; a fluffy black wolf pup with silver eyes, icy-blue paws and tail tip came running up to her.

"Hello, Fang. I was looking for you, but it seems you found me instead," Brielle laughed. "I see that your training on knowing when someone shows up in the forest is improving." She smiled.

"Yup, that my dad said!" Fang said cheerfully. "Oh yeah, speaking of my dad, he wanted me to tell you that he along with 49 other wararks* went to the World of Darkness because some human soul were sent there," He reported with wonder. He never went on one of the hunts when humans show up in their world, but that's because he's still too young. He knows that the humans did bad things to nature, and that they get punished for it, but he doesn't know how it's done.

Brielle looks at Fang with her head tilted to the side. "Please tell me that he at least went to visit _her_ first before going. He could be there for days or even weeks. But since you said 'humans' means that there's more than one, that means he might be there longer than that!" Brielle's voice was rising with each sentence. She was hoping that Midnight Ice went to visit before leaving, or else she's beating his little, fluffy tail for it.

"I saw him go there before leaving. He told me to wait for you though," Fang explained, his eyes wide and innocent with his head moving closer to his leader and godmother while tilting his head.

Brielle sighed, "Good, let's go see your mother." They walked to the other side of the clearing and kept moving till they made it to a lake surrounded by fog. The fog was really a rift to the World of Darkness that led them to a lake that had a little island in the center of it, and on the island was a huge, dark purple crystal. On the other side of the lake was a clearing with dens and a big rock, but that's not where they were going.

Brielle and Fang walked the other way where there were grave markers. They walked up to one of them that had the name 'Blue Winter' carved into the stone. Winter was a white she-wolf with silver eye like her son Fang and blue wind swirls at the corner of them, and blue tail tip.

Winter was Fang's mother and Midnight's mate, but she passed not long after Fang was born. No, she didn't die from giving birth, but from her old pack. Her old pack kicked her out for being a runt and Brielle took her in. They killed her because she was walking in their territory, but that's part of Brielle's, and Winter had the right to walk through it. You see, if a Dark Bring is part of Brielle's clan, they can go anywhere they like in her territory, but there are others that make territories in her own as long as they ask for permission.

Winter's old pack wasn't from Brielle's territory but from Stone Wolf's, one of the five leaders of this world, and one of the oldest. When Winter was killed, Brielle and Midnight hunted down the pack and killed them.

Brielle shook her head to get rid of the thought, this was long before she and Ichigo made a soul bond. Fang is almost fully grown. Dark Beings age at a much slower rate, kinda like the Shinigami.

After Fang was done talking to Winter's grave, they left to go back to the World of the Living and the Dark Forest.

Once they got back to the clearing, a bird, that is really a water phoenix, came up to them. They had an ice blue horn on their forehead and two long ones at the corner of their eyes. Their eyes are icy-blue; their beak is a slightly darker blue to the rest of their body. Their wings are blue, but have ice blue high lights at the top of the feather. Their legs are a lighter blue to their body with darker blue claws. Like their wings, the tail feathers are blue with icy-blue high lights, but the high lights are at the tip of the feathers.

"Dark Dragon, someone is here to see you. She said that she's here to test you for something in you human form," The phoenix said in a female voice.

"Thank you Aqua Feather. I'll go see what it is they want to test me for." Brielle walked over to the rock to see who this newcomer could be.

TBC

* * *

 **I know, you're all holding on by a twig on the side of a cliff. Don't worry, you'll find out who it is in the next chapter. They're not my OC though; I'll tell you who's it is in the next chapter. And look, you guys learned more about my OCs. There is a reason why there is so much info for these guys. It's because I'm writing a book with them. ;) I have 3 chapters done in it. I have no idea how many chapters there are going to be in it to be honest. Brielle's name is Darkness within the book, so I made it her soul name in my fanfics. I've been trying to get that info in here for so long now, and I finally got her name in here! YEAH! XD**

 **Ichi: I feel bad for Ice Fang. :(**

 **Enj/Bri: Understandable; you lost your own mother, so you have an idea how he feels.**

 **Ichi: How old was he?**

 **Enj/Bri: Like 1.**

 **Ichi: He doesn't even remember. That makes me feel even more bad. :C**

 **Shiro: How did Midnight deal?**

 **Enj/Bri: Got told off by Darkness.**

 **Shiro: You're not going to say anymore than that, are you?**

 **Enj/Bri: If I get my book published, then yes, I'm not saying anything. I'll be spoiling it.**

 **Ichi: But you already gave them something.**

 **Enj/Bri: Something not important to the plot. Heck, it has nothing to do with the plot at all.**

 **Ichi: So…what you're saying it that it was okay to say it?**

 **Enj/Bri: Yup! ^-^**

 **Shiro: Smart… O.O**

 **Enj/Bri: Please review! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

The creature that Brielle saw sitting patiently by a tree looked like a pink wolf/fox hybrid with wings. She has pink, fluffy ears, long, dark purple, almost black hair that has pink high-lights that covers her left eye, and her eyes are blue with slit pupils. You can also see that her fangs are peeking out of her mouth; Brielle thought that that looked cool, that means she got long, sharp teeth.

The creature is also like a human for wearing clothes and sits like them, and is now standing up on twos and walking over to greet the Dark Dragon. Brielle looked at the rest of her. She wears a pink scarf that is wrapped around her neck snuggly, and her sweater is light blue with a darker blue hood.

On her back are wings that have pink feathers at the top that have purple high-lights, and dark purple - like her hair - bat-like webbing at the bottom. Her hands are a very dark pink unlike the rest of her body. Around her waist are pink feathers that have purple high-lights like her wings; the ones in the center are longer. She has a pink, long, fluffy tail with a black tip.

"Hello, Dark Dragon. My name is Izara Luna. I'm here to test you to see if you're worthy of the Dark Crystal Sword," The creature – now known as Izara Luna – said.

Brielle nodded her head in understanding. "Okay, I've heard about this sword before, but only in fairy tales. So what is this test? How does it work?" She asked.

"The sword can only be used when in human form." The feather-winged dragon didn't look too happy about that. After all, she's not the biggest fan of humans. "Meaning the test must be done in your human form," Izara said.

"Darn, I guess no one told you I hate my human form? Don't get me wrong, I can still use my elements in it, but I feel like I have less freedom," Brielle explained the best she could. "Maybe it's because I can't fly without other humans seeing me," She mused.

Izara laughed, "I understand what you mean, I too have a human form, but I have to be in this form to test you."

Brielle sighed, "So what do I do?"

"Well, like I said, you need to be in human form for this test. Second you can use your elements and any weapons to your heart's content. While I can bend reality to get those weapons to you, and use crystals. I'll mostly be using my crystals."

"Right, I understand. Summon those weapons while I turn into my human form." Brielle turned to tell everyone to back away, and turn into her human form. She has black hair with side bangs that look like they were dipped in red. Her left eye is red like in her dragon form while the other is brown. She wears a blood red combat coat that's open and goes down to her knees, and there are black straps that go across her chest in an X shape along with a red dragon head badge. Under the coat is a red, long sleeve shirt that covers her hands, leaving her fingers visible. Brielle's pants are the same color as her coat, and they're being held up by a black belt, but they are covered by her red combat boots that go up to her knees.

Brielle turns back around to face Izara, who has weapons lying all over the forest floor. **(AN: Kinda like how Zangetsu did for Ichigo's Bankai training.)**

"Are you ready, Dark Dragon?" The reality bender asked.

Brielle nodded her head while grabbing a Jian, a double-edge straight sword, and charged.

Izara sent crystals to slow Brielle down, but the black-haired teen poured some of her reiatsu into the blade to strengthen it and block the incoming bullet crystals. Once she was right in front of the wolf/fox creature she swung her sword in a sideways arc, but missed because Izara dodged, and then slammed her fist into the flat side of the sword, breaking it.

After the Jian was broken, Izara sent another crystal at Brielle who summoned vines to catch the gem and get out of the way to grab another weapon. This time she grabbed a hand gun and a Katana. She used the gun to get rid of the crystals and to get in close, but she didn't do what she did last time. Instead, Brielle jumped up into the air and landed behind her opponent, put a rock wall were she was, and turned with a fire covered sword, slicing into the rock wall; Izara jumped this time, but Brielle wasn't done, she fired with her gun and was able to hit her wing. After that, Brielle use the same rock wall to have more stone come out of the side and hit the pink creature in the back, sending her to hit a tree and get stuck there between the stone and bark.

Brielle put her hand at the bottom of the tree and summoned poisonous vines to attack Izara, but Izara use a crystal to destroy the stone wall that's pinning her to the tree and used her wings to dodge the vines. "I must say, you use the elements well," Izara complimented.

"Thanks, but I don't think that why we're here, right? You want to see if I can use these weapons more than the elements. As you can see, I'm not a gun person," Brielle said while throwing the gun out of her that no longer has any bullets. "They have a limited amount of fire in them and they're loud." She grabbed a whip and used it to grab hold of Izara's leg and pulled her down to her, so she can swipe with her katana. The black-haired teen was able to cut the creatures arm, but she was kicked in the head and sent flying toward a tree.

Brielle was stunned for a moment, but was able to get back up and jump out of the way of an arrow shaped crystal, but landed on an explosive one instead. The Dark Dragon was burned, and was hating her weak, human skin. She didn't want to do this, because it would destroy a bit of the forest, but if this kept up, she would be in bed for a few days. So, she grabbed an RPG and instead of using its normal ammo she replace it with crystallized darkness and poured reiatsu into it so it will go a lot faster. She aimed it at Izara, and then fired.

The impact caused a huge explosion, and pure dark energy whipped around and burned, sliced, and destroyed everything it touched. Once the smoke cleared, Izara was within a barrier – she bent the reality around her so the attack wouldn't hit her. Brielle was in shock, that attack should have hit, but then again if she thought about it, there was no way she could beat this creature in a real fight. 'Good thing she didn't say I had to win…' Brielle thought.

Izara put down the barrier and dusted herself off, and smiled at Brielle. "Good job, you passed." Brielle looked at her in confusion. "That last attack was what I was looking for. I wanted to see if you could put your own elements within the weapon and use it like ammo or like what you did with that katana that you used not that long ago. I was waiting to see if you could do the same with another weapon, and you can!" Izara said with a grin. "Well, more like I was looking to see if you can turn the elements into the weapon you were using. If you turned the blade of the katana into a flame, and there was no metal at all, then this test would have been over then."

Brielle realized what Izara was saying. "Oh, I get it. So since I didn't use the normal ammo for the RPG and replaced it with a solid form of darkness, I passed, but with the sword, the blade was still there, but was covered in flames. If I didn't do that and just replaced the blade with the fire this would have all been over, I'm I right?" She asked.

"Yes." Izara walked up to Brielle and handed her a sword. The blade is made of crystal and was the same red as Brielle's coat that has a red marking going down the sides. On the top of the sword are five spikes that are pointing towards the handle, and the guard of the sword is black that has a black hand guard with red on the inside. The handle itself is the same color as the blade, and at the end of the hilt is a red oval with a black gem in the middle that had two red strings with lighter red gems at the ends. "This is the Dark Crystal Sword. When you don't want to use it it'll turn into its standby mode which is a necklace; it can also turn into a few other weapons: staff, bazooka, ax, whip, dagger, and blaster – you know, like from Undertale? Since I can bend reality, I can make things that are found in games, movies, and books, and turn them into reality. I liked the Blaster from Undertale, so I made a real one. It can use all of your elements and a death beam!" Izara explained.

"That's so cool! But isn't a blaster a living thing?" Brielle asked.

"Yes it is. When you are in you chibi form – which only happens in your dragon form – the blaster will be there to protect you."

"Love it already," The Dark Dragon said with a smile. Now she can eat her ice cream and not have to worry about getting attacked. "So I'm guessing the staff is make of crystal, the bazooka fires crystallized elements, the blade of the ax is crystal, the dagger is the same as the other two with blades, and the blaster is made of pure crystal, I'm I right on this? And I'm not sure about the whip."

"Yes, you'd be right. As for the whip, it's a crystal as well, just able to move like it's supposed to."

"Gotcha."

Izara bowed and was about to leave, but stopped and turned to look at Brielle. "Oh, one more thing; there is a hidden weapon in the Dark Crystal that can only be achieved by being tested by Death himself. For him to show up to test you for it is when you're use to the other weapons. So if you want to get this all over with, I suggest you stay in human form for a while – like a few day or weeks – and use the weapons."

Brielle nodded her head in understanding. "Will do; though, I'm not going to be happy about it."

Izara left through a rip in reality.

Brielle sighed and was about to sit down and relax, but she sensed sinners too close to her sisters, Rukia trying to fight them and get Yuzu and Karin away from them, and Ichigo on his way to them. The black-haired girl face-palmed. "I can't leave them alone for even a minute, can I? …Well, it was more like a few hours," She muttered to herself. She got up and made wings out of pure dark energy and flew to where Ichigo, Rukia, Karin, Yuzu, and the two sinners are.

TBC

* * *

 **Dear God! That took forever. Okay, so the OC, Izara Luna, belongs to SaphireDemonStar. Like it says in the chapter, she does have a human form, but goes by a different name. Kanda like my OC, Darkness/Brielle. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Darkness is not going to be happy; she has to be in her human form throughout this whole fanfic starting now, just so we can see those weapons in action. If you want to see what the weapons look like as well as what Izara, go to SpiritWolf66. Look for Isa Crystal – that Izara's human form – Izara Luna, Dark Crystal Blade 1 and 2.**

 **Ichi: Your chapters are getting longer. O_O**

 **Enj/Bri: I know, but I don't know why though. :/**

 **Shiro: Isn't that a good thing?**

 **Enj/Bri: It is, but not in one sitting. And you know me, once I start, it needs to end.**

 **Ichi: Right…**

 **Shiro: So, we're finally going to be going to Hell? :D**

 **Enj/Bri: Soon, but I don't know if it's going to be in the next chapter.**

 **Shiro: Will I be destroying the gates?! X3**

 **Enj/Bri: …Sure… -_-**

 **Shiro: YES! XD**

 **Ichi: *looks at me with the "I know what you're doing" look***

 **Enj/Bri: Please review! ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

 **~Dark Forest~**

Someone within the Dark Forest saw Brielle leave at breakneck speeds, and knew that someone hurt Ichigo. This creature narrowed his eyes and growled. 'Whoever hurt him…is going to wish they were never BORN!'

* * *

 **~With Ichigo~**

Ichigo got to where Rukia is and saved her just in time from tentacles. After he saved her, he saw that the sinners had his sisters. "Yuzu, Karin! Let go of my sisters, darn it!" Ichigo demanded.

The one with the tentacles muttered, "It seems that Taikon and the others couldn't hold him off."

The guy next to the one who spoke replied, "It matters not." He walks a little in front of him. "Ichigo Kurosaki, if you want your sisters back, you'll have to do us a little favor," He said.

Ichigo's eyes widened, and then pointed his right sword at them. "Like heck I'll do something for you!" Before the orange-haired teen could do anything, someone brought a blood red sword down towards the guy with the tentacles, but missed because he moved out of the way; the person that attacked, Ichigo recognized as Brielle in her human form. 'Why is she in that form? She hates being a human,' Ichigo thought.

A tentacle was aimed at Brielle; she blocked it, and then cut it off. Brielle's eyes narrowed. 'How am I going to get close without hurting the girls?' She mused. "Who are you? I heard that you had a favor for Ichigo, but what makes you think he is going to do it, or even be able to?" Brielle asked, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"We're sinners from Hell. My name is Shuren, and this here is Gunjo," He said the last part while pointing at the guy with the tentacles. "The task is a simple one, but only for him." Shuren pointed to Ichigo after he was done explaining. Brielle didn't understand what that meant, that answer could have two different meanings.

'Is he saying that only Ichigo is allowed to do it, or that he's the only one strong enough?' The more she thought about it the more she thinks it's the latter.

Ichigo charges at Shuren and starts fighting him. While Ichigo was doing that, Brielle was fighting Gunjo and trying to get her sisters back without hurting them, but she wasn't doing a good job of that since he's holding her off very well.

In the meantime while Brielle is trying to come up with a plan to get her sisters back, Ichigo is defending himself from Shuren's fire attacks. It was a good thing Ichigo had two Zanpakutos or else he would be having a bit of a problem. He blocked the one attack, but was able to swing with the larger sword almost getting the sinner, but Shuren blocked the attack with another blade of fire.

Ichigo brought up his left leg and kicked Shuren in the side, sending him to slam into Gunjo's back. In a way both Ichigo and Brielle wanted him to drop the girls, but in another they didn't because the sinner would try to stop them and the girls would be falling to their deaths.

Shuren turns to his partner. "Gunjo, go on ahead. He'll have no choice but to follow."

"As you wish." Gunjo obeyed by opening a portal that looked like a Garganta, but it was red on the inside with blue fire around it.

"Yuzu, Karin!" Ichigo and Brielle said in unison. Brielle went after Shuren, who was trying to stop her brother from getting to their sisters, but it would seem that they didn't even need to move; someone showed up and cut off the tentacle that was holding Karin.

The man held onto the black-haired girl while he backed away from the other sinners. Brielle saw that he came out of the portal, and with what Rukia asked means that the chances of her seeing it too were next to none.

"Does it matter who I am?" The man replied to Rukia's question.

Gunjo and Shuren try to get Kairn back from the man in white, but they were having a hard time, especially when Brielle almost got Yuzu back with a blade made of pure dark energy. The two jump back and Shuren says, "Just go back, we really only need one."

Gunjo opened another portal and went through it. Ichigo tried to stop him, but it closed just when he was about to reach it. "YUZU!" Ichigo almost got hit by the flame sinner, but Brielle blocked it with her blade that was now made of ice, cold water. With both elemental blades locked with each other, they made a lot of steam to the point they couldn't see, but this wasn't really a problem to Brielle since she can smell her enemy. She fires an arc of water at the sinner, much like Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho. It hit into Shuren, creating a gash on his torso.

While that happened, the man that saved Karin gave her to Rukia. "Hold on to her for me," He said.

Since Yuzu wasn't there, and Karin was safe, Brielle didn't see a reason not to hold back with the sinner that she and Ichigo were fighting. She turns her sword into a whip; it is the same color as the sword, the hilt had the little red orb at the end of it while the black crystal was acting like the guard. At the end of the whip it had another red orb like the one on the end of the hilt, but there were also black pointed crystals attached to it.

Brielle swung the whip at Shuren; he dodged it, but the Dark Dragon found out she could control the crystal with her mind. The whip also extends, so it was able to still grab hold of Shuren. Once she had a hold of him, she tossed him over to Ichigo, who was ready with a Getsuga.

Sadly, Shuren turned into flames and he was gone. Brielle and Ichigo were looking around; the black-haired teen could still smell him, so that means he's still around. "Where are you?! Show yourself you cowered!" Brielle shouted.

Out of nowhere a fire ball was sent at Rukia who was on a roof of a building. Brielle and Ichigo knew they wouldn't get there in time, but that didn't stop them from trying. Luckily, Chad made it, but unluckily for him, he got burned really badly.

"Chad!" Ichigo cried out, seeing the rest of his friends showing up.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo heard Shuren's voice and tried to locate it, but couldn't find him. "If you want your sister back, then come to Hell."

Ichigo spun around. "Where are you?! Come out!" Ichigo demanded.

"We need you to do us a little favor before we hand her back over to you though," Shuren ignored Ichigo, but he did attack him one more time. Ichigo blocked the attack with Shiro Zangetsu - the small sword is put away at his hip. "Destroy the Gates of Hell. After that, you can have your sister." Ichigo cut through him, but he was made of fire again. "I'll be waiting for you in Hell!" He said while laughing.

After all that, Brielle could no longer smell his scent. "He's gone," She said.

Ichigo shunpoed over to the man that helped and grabbed him by the collar. "Who the heck were those people, and what did they mean by the Gates of Hell?!"

The man raised his hand is a surrender position. "Whoa, calm down for second," He said.

"Answer me!" Ichigo shouted, but before he could do anything, Brielle slammed him over the head with her whip that she decided was going to be used like her tail while in human form.

"Both of those were stupid questions. I could answer them both on my own. They were sinners from Hell, and they want you to destroy the Gates. The reason, I'm still thinking of one," Brielle said.

Ichigo turned to his soul sister, and sighed in defeat, and then let go of the man in white. "You're right, those were stupid." After he calmed down, he remembered something. "Why are you in human form?" He asked.

"Now that's a better question. To answer it, I had a visitor. They tested me for the Dark Crystal Sword, but I could only use it while in human form," She explained. {There is also a secret weapon that it can turn into, but I would need to be tested by someone else, and to know how to use the other weapons that the crystal can turn into,} She finished in telepathy.

"Right, I guess that make sense," Ichigo said with a finger on his chin in thought. When he looked back up from seeing a purple glow, he saw that Brielle's whip turned into a necklace. It was red like the sword and whip, and the two red orbs at the ends of the strings melded together at the back of Brielle's neck, and the charm part of the necklace is the same black crystal that was at the guard of the whip and butt end of the hilt of the sword. "Why is it like that?" Ichigo asked.

"This is its standby mode," Brielle replied.

"Oh…"

"Let's get Chad to a hospital, and get Karin home."

Ichigo nodded his head. "Yeah…"

TBC

* * *

 **Well, that was fun. Not much longer before you guys find out what I meant in the summary. :) Trust me; your jaws will be kissing the floor. Well, maybe not, but it's a good mental picture. ;) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and I want you guys to try and guess who that person was in the beginning of this chapter. Have fun with that! :D**

 **Ichi: What about me? :/**

 **Enj/Bri: You're whole body is going to have a date with the floor.**

 **Shiro: Don't worry, King. Not even** ** _I_** **know what she's going to do.**

 **Ichi: What's going to happen to Yuzu?! D=**

 **Enj/Bri: Nothing back will happen to her, but that's all I can say.**

 **Ichi: Doesn't stop me from being scared. :(**

 **Enj/Bri: Please review! ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Ichigo, his friends, and his soul sister brought Chad to the hospital as soon as they dropped Kairn off at the house. Brielle wasn't going to leave her unprotected, so she asked Fox Fire to keep an eye on her, and make sure no sinners try anything, and also had Aqua Feather fly high above, so she can keep a bird's eye view.

The man that saved Kairn is with Ichigo and his friends at the hospital, sitting in a chair.

Rukia walks over to him and asks, "Now tell me: just who are you?" She looked that the chains on his body. "From the looks of those chains… I'm assuming you're also a sinner?" The others looked surprised by this, except Brielle who saw him come through the portal; not only that but she can smell Hell all over him.

The sinner looks amused by the question. "Very observant of you; my name is Kokuto, and as you can see I'm also a sinner of Hell," Kokuto confirmed while raising his arm to show off the chain.

"Are you kidding us?!" Renji asked in disbelief. No one really listened to this, but they also want to know the same thing.

"Why did you help us?" Rukia asked.

Brielle sighed and face-palmed; she can't figure out why everyone keeps asking stupid questions today. "I don't think he was _helping_. And besides, I _don't_ trust him," she stated.

Ichigo's body tensed up after hearing his sister say that. When she doesn't trust someone, she's more than likely right.

"But he _did_ help, that makes him a good person," Orihime protested. Brielle was going to ignore her for both of their sakes, but it was hard... She almost punched the woman.

Kokuto sat up a little. "No, she's right, I didn't help you. I only did it because I hate those guys. They're a bunch of losers." He chuckled at the end.

Brielle looked at Ichigo and saw a look on his face. {I know what you're thinking. We could just go to Hell ourselves, but I don't think letting him know that you a Devil-Spawn is a good idea yet,} Brielle said.

{Good thing Kokuto can open one for us,} Ichigo replied. He walked over to stand in front of the sinner and said, "I don't care if you're a sinner, or that you didn't help us. All I care about is that you can open a portal to get me into Hell!" Ichigo was gritting his teeth at the end.

Before Kokuto could say anything though, someone blew a hole in the floor right next to Ichigo. The orangette moved away from the hole, but didn't get very far, because the one that did it grabbed him. **"WHO HURT YOU?! I'LL KILL THEM!"** The one to grab Ichigo and demand an answer was a Vasto Lorde that looked like Anubis.

'Oooohhhh… shooooot… it's Kuroda,' Ichigo thought while sweating bullets. He can't help but still be scared of him; he was scarred for life after all. "Um…" Ichigo held his hands up in front of him, and try to think of what to say, but was coming up with nothing.

"Kuroda…" Brielle started in a low tone. The Vasto Lorde turned to her with a glare. She smirked in reply. "You weren't supposed to leave the Dark Forest. So I have an idea as to where to send you for punishment…" She had an evil hissing sound coming from her tone.

Kuroda's eyes narrowed. **"I don't care what you have to say… I'll kill the one that hurt Ichigo, and I'm going to enjoy it…"** He hissed.

Brielle sighed and walked over to the Vasto Lorde, grab him, and then walk over to a shadow. She made claws out of darkness and ripped a hole in the shadow in front of her; the opening lead to Unohana's office. Brielle threw Kuroda down into the hole and stuck her head in it and looked at the captain of the 4th. "Keep him here, and if you have to, threaten him. Do not let him out of your sight," She told the healer and pulled her head back out from the hold.

Brielle closed the hole in the shadow, and then turned back to look at everyone in the room. "Continue…" She said with a wave of her hand.

Ichigo took a deep breath, and finished what he was saying. "I need to get to Hell. If I don't then Yuzu will…" He was trying to remember what happens to normal humans when they find themselves in Hell, but he's still shaken from Kuroda showing up out of nowhere.

"Will probably die," Kokuto finished. Ichigo made a horrified face; he hopes that that doesn't happen to Yuzu. "The atmosphere is not good for humans to breath. If your sister stays too long, then she'll die and be trapped in Hell as a sinner." The sinner turned toward Rukia and Renji. "I'm sure your Shinigami friends know something about what happens to sinners down there."

Rukia looked down and had a dark look on her face. "Yes, we did learn something about it. It…" Ichigo cut her off.

"Rukia, we don't have time for that. The sooner we get there, the better chances there are for Yuzu's survival. We need to get there now!" He exclaimed.

{We already know this, Rukia,} Brielle said to Rukia in her head, making her jump a little.

Kokuto sighed, "Alright, I'll take you there. I'm sure you'll be useful to me there anyway…" Both Brielle and Renji heard the evil undertone in the sinner's voice. Brielle turns her red and Brown eyes toward Renji's brown ones. After a moment, they nodded; they're both going to keep an eye on Kokuto.

Ichigo was ready to go right then and there, but Renji walked up to him. "Ichigo, we know nothing about this guy, you can't trust him," The red-haired Shinigami said.

"I know that, but I need him to get to Hell," Ichigo replied.

Rukia came up next. "We know that, and that's why we're coming with you."

"I'm going too," Uryu stated while pushing up his glasses.

"You know I'm ready to get payback on those guys," Brielle said with a smirk.

Ichigo smiled. "Thanks you guys." He turned to Kokuto. "We're ready," He said.

Kokuto smirked. "Good, then let's go. I'm about to open the gates to Hell."

* * *

~Back with Kuroda~

 **"How dare she put me here when she knows Ichigo is in danger!?"** Unohana sighed; Kuroda has been flipping out for about a minute now after Brielle sent him to her. **"I'll kill her if it means killing the one that hurt him! I'll rip their head off their shoulders!"** He was starting to throw things and claw up some furniture that's in the room.

Unohana put her sweet smile on and let out a deadly aura that promised a painful death. "Kuroda…" The Vasto Lorde sensed the deadly aura and slowly turned around to face the Shinigami captain. Once he saw her face he paled more than even he thought was possible. "You're going to sit down and let Brielle and Ichigo do what needs to be done. Do I make myself clear?" A shadow was casted over Unohana's eyes.

Kuroda gulped, he didn't know what it was about this woman, but his instincts were telling him not to get on her bad side. **"Y-yes, ma'am…"**

"Good, than sit down and be quiet while I work." With that said, the captain went back to her paper work while Kuroda sat down and try to think of a way to get to Ichigo and kill the person that hurt him.

TBC

* * *

 **Yes, Kuroda was the one at the beginning of chapter 5. I tried to make the ending funny, so I hope you guys liked it. I don't think Kuroda is going to be in the rest of the story, but if people want to see him again sometime in the story, then just tell me. Though, more than one person is going to have to make the request for it.**

 **Ichi: I didn't know he was going to be in here. :'(**

 **Enj/Bri: You should have seen it coming. -_-**

 **Shiro: He was in chapter 5 for cryin' out loud!**

 **Ichi: Is Shiro going to be in this fanfic?**

 **Enj/Bri: Not too much, every now and then maybe, but it's going to be more of Yuuto.**

 **Shiro: Darn it! DX**

 **Yuuto: Calm down, you're in so many more fanfictions than I'm going to be. Heck, this will most likely be the last time anyone will see me.**

 **Enj/Bri: Unless I need OCs for other fanfics, then maybe you'll be in it, but you won't be Ichigo's inner demon anymore after this. You might even be human in some of them.**

 **Yuuto: …Hu…man…? O.o OH HECK NO! DX**

 **Enj/Bri: I said might. Cool you're jets and… O_O PUT THAT SCYTHE AWAY! D=**

 **Yuuto: *holding scythe to my neck* Turn me human…and I _will_ kill you… *hissing***

 **Enj/Bri: I…I want turn you human. =(**

 **Yuuto: Good. *puts the scythe away***

 **Ichi &Shiro: …Please review… O.O**


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

~Hell~

Yuzu is in a cage sleeping while the Sinners were waiting for Ichigo to arrive in Hell. The brown-haired girl didn't know of this yet, but within her dreams she finds out. In her dreams, she is in a field that has flowers of all different shapes, size, and color. Far in the distance were mountains, but one of them had smoke coming out of it; it was a volcano. 'Why would there be a volcano in my dream?' Yuzu questioned herself.

"This is your inner world, Yuzu. That volcano over there represents your darker side. As I'm sure you noticed it's not all that big. That's because you are too nice," A voice said from behind her.

Yuzu turned around to see a woman with long, blond hair that reaches down to her mid-back, gold on red eyes, and black markings around the eyes. She wore a gold kimono with a red Chinese dragon wrapping around the left sleeve, and black sandals that have a small heel. On her hip lies a katana with a golden hilt and a black guard within a red sheath. Yuzu thought that the woman looked beautiful, but knew she was dangerous if the sword was anything to go by. The only thing keeping her from panicking is the fact that the woman was giving her a motherly, kind look. "Who are you, if I may ask, and what is an inner world?"

The woman smiled. "You can ask me anything you want, my dear. My name is Asa, your inner demon. I come from your mother's side of the family; I'm sure you remember this from your brother, Ichigo, when he came back from Hell after training with his grandfather." Yuzu nodded, remembering that her family had demon blood in them. "To answer your other question: an inner world is a place that only you can get to and is located within your soul. In other words, this is what your soul looks like. It's very beautiful," Asa complemented with a motherly smile.

"Oh, okay…" Yuzu thought for a moment, but remembered that something happened before she fell unconscious. "Wait, I remember me and Karin being attacked by something. What happened to us!?" She was starting to panic; worried about her sister more than herself.

"Your sister is fine, but you were taken by spirits from Hell called Sinners. They are humans that have committed crime in life," The she-demon explained.

"I need to get away then! Knowing Onii-chan, he'll come here to save me, but he'll get hurt. I don't want him to get hurt because of me!" Yuzu said determined.

Asa nodded her head in agreement. "I can get us out of here; we just have to wait a little bit longer." Yuzu nodded her head in understanding, and sat down to wait.

* * *

~With Ichigo and friends~

Ichigo, Brielle, and their friends walked out of a portal and into a weird looking place. At first the soul siblings didn't think this was Hell, but they just walked out of a gateway that would bring them to where they needed to be. So it had to be the Underworld...right?

Kokuto was the last to walk out of the portal, and then say, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Hell."

"This is Hell? It's a lot different then what I was expecting," Renji said while looking around at his surroundings.

Brielle looked at Kokuto. "You sure this is Hell?" She asked just in case. What she said seemed to have confused Uryu.

"I thought you and Ichigo were here before," He whispered to the two after he brought them closer. He knew it wasn't a good idea to let Kokuto know that Ichigo has been here before and is a Devil-Spawn.

"We were, but we weren't in this part before," Ichigo said.

"I can assure you that this is Hell, just the first level," Kokuto explained.

'That's where most of the Sinners are located,' Ichigo mused.

"If you want to find your sister we'll have to go farther down. If we want to get to her on time… we better run," said Kokuto as he started to run and jump on different cubes with the others following.

While they were running, Ichigo, his sister, and his friends started to notice other Sinners hiding from fear, walking into walls, not moving, or freaking out. "Are they all Sinners too?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, they are, but as you can see they have no will to fight anymore. They're the unlucky souls that weren't strong enough to keep fighting. It's what happens to all Sinners in Hell. It shows us how weak we really are," Kokuto explained.

Brielle rolled her dual-colored eyes. "Not surprising since humans always thinks they're strong, but take away all their weapons and put them in a lion's den, what do you thing is going to happen?" She asked bitterly.

Ichigo cringed; he knows that his sister is right. Humans are only strong when they have a gun in their hands. But if you put them up against something like a lion, they would be dead within seconds without that gun. "Let's not get into that, or you might go insane in here," the orange-haired teen suggested.

Brielle sighed, "Yeah, your right."

It was silent for a few moments before a huge skeletal-like monster came up from below them.

"What in the world is that thing?!" Renji asked with some panic in his voice.

"It's a Kushanada; one of the guardians of Hell," Kokuto said while said Kushanada started attacking and eating Sinners. "They chase us down, crush us, and then eat us."

"I don't get it. Wouldn't that just kill you?" Uryu asked.

"You would think, but that's not how it works in Hell. If you die here, you'll just come back so you can be eaten again," The Sinner explained. "Just keep running and don't let it catch you. The same goes for you, if you die. When that happens, you'll be trapped down here forever."

"Good thing there is only one then," Brielle said, but it was too soon as more of the creatures show up out of nowhere.

"Brielle, you jinxed it!" Ichigo shouted.

"I'm sorry… I should have kept that to myself." Brielle whined while lowered her head down in shame.

"Doesn't matter we'll have to fight them now." They all had to dodge first before they could try to fight the Kushanada. Renji and Rukia released their Zanpakuto and attacked the Kushanada, Uryu fired a large arrow at one of them, Brielle got her Dark Crystal sword and fired a dark wave of energy that hit three of them, and Ichigo was about to fire a Getsuga when his mask appeared on his face which shocked him for a moment, but didn't have time to think about it and fired the attack taking out five of the Kushanada.

Ichigo landed back on a cube and took off his mask and looked at his hand in confusion. _'Shiro, what just happened?'_ He asked his Hollow.

 **"Sorry, the air here is driving me crazy. I'm going to hide somewhere deep in your soul. If you need help, ask Yuuto,"** Shiro said, and then hid before Ichigo had time to say anything.

Ichigo's friends and soul sister ran up to him, and Brielle hit him on the back of his head with her whip, and then let Renji take over. "What the heck were you thinking using your mask?! You should have warned us, because it almost got us killed!"

"It did?" Ichigo asked while nursing his now-in-pain head, and then looked back down at his hand. "Sorry, the air here is making Shiro go crazy, but I guess it's not helping that I'm worried about Yuzu."

"I'd say." Brielle sighed, "Let's just keep going." They continue to run to get to the next level.

When they get to the end of the level, they saw a giant gap. "I don't think we're not going to make it," Renji said.

"Get ready to jump!" Kokuto called back to them, and they all jump down the gap.

When they landed, they landed on a giant skull, or rather Ichigo did.

"Where are we?" Uryu asked.

"Looks like a graveyard for those monsters," Renji said.

"That's because it is," Kokuto stated.

"Where's Yuzu?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't worry, darling. I'll give you what you want," A voice said from above, and Ichigo saw one of the Sinners about to land on top of him, so he jumped off the skull. Not long after he landed again, two other Sinners showed up.

TBC

* * *

 **For some reason I felt like I was talking about a video game when I kept saying "level"… Weird… -_-'**

 **Ichi: I think they'll see what you mean. Now mind telling me why you brought Yuzu in here?**

 **Yuzu: Because I was in this chapter. :D**

 **Ichi: WHAT?! OoO *tries to look at the beginning of the chapter***

 **Enj/Bri: Oh, no you don't! *tackles Ichigo to the ground* Yuzu, close the chapter down! D:**

 **Yuzu: Okay! ^-^ *closes chapter down***

 **Enj/Bri: That was a close one.**

 **Shiro: Can I see it? :)**

 **Enj/Bri: No, you'll see it next chapter.**

 **Shiro: But that's 2 weeks… :(**

 **Yuzu: You'll be fine. :)**

 **Enj/Bri: What she said. ;)**

 **Yuzu: Please review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm back! XD Sorry, I just really needed that, but now we can get back into this. Just warning you all now, I'm not going to be very detailed about the fight since it's the same as the movie - just with my OC in it. Other than that, I hope you enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

 **8**

 _Recap: "Where are we?" Uryu asked._

 _"Looks like a graveyard for those monsters," Renji observed. **(AN: I'll be changing that in the last chapter at some point.)**_

 _"That's because it is," Kokuto stated._

 _"Where's Yuzu?" Ichigo asked._

 _"Don't worry, darling. I'll give you what you want," A voice said from above, and Ichigo saw one of the Sinners about to land on top of him, so he jumped off the skull. Not long after he landed again, two other Sinners showed up._

The nickname that the fat Sinner called Ichigo made Brielle wonder if he was gay, or if he was just saying that because her soul brother is a kid still. She hoped it was the latter, even though she has nothing against gay people. **(AN: I really don't. A friend of mine is bi, so I don't care all that much.)** She just didn't like the idea of someone that's from Hell being attracted to the orange-haired teen.

"Oh, great, these guys again," Renji muttered in dismay.

Ichigo glared at the three Sinners. "Give me back my sister, darn it!" He demanded while swiping his hand.

"We'll give her back as long you scratch our back, and then we'll scratch yours." The ball-shaped Sinner then reached for his cloak. "This would much easier if we didn't wear these ridiculous cloaks!" He said while ripping the piece of cloth off of him. "Ta-da!"

Brielle jumped at what the guy looked like underneath, and on instinct, fired at fire ball with a bazooka; it almost hit him, but he dodged out of the way in time.

"Hey, what's the big idea!?" The Sinner that almost died from the fire ball shouted.

"Sorry, reflex," Brielle called back up to him. 'Darn, I missed. He's in desperate need of a makeover.' "You were saying?" She gestured with her hand to tell him to continue.

"As I was saying: my name is Taikon," The now named Taikon said while glaring at Brielle.

"I'm Gunjo," The guy with tentacle arms introduced.

"I'm Garogai; welcome to Hell," The buff guy greeted.

"The greeting is only for one person, the rest may leave," Gunjo stated.

Brielle cupped her hands around her mouth. "We're not going anywhere!" She told them. "If you don't want us here, then do something about it." Ichigo could hear the smile in his sister's voice. The air here must also be affecting her. Then again, it did before when they were here last time. She couldn't stop being impy. Being around dark energy makes her evil side surface.

Ichigo knew that Taikon is about to attack Brielle, because he is gritting his teeth at her. So, he attacks the Sinner before he could move. This starts the fight between the Sinners, Ichigo, and his friends and sister.

Uryu tried to attack Taikon as well, but the Sinner was eating the arrows. He tells them that he can swallow reishi.

They land on the edge of a wall, and Kokuto tells them to be careful because the Sinners are way stronger in Hell than they were in the World of the Living; much to Uryu's dismay.

They keep fighting and everyone notices that the Sinners keep targeting Ichigo more than them, but they didn't show it. Kokuto tells Ichigo that Yuzu is still farther down, making Rukia and Renji tell him to go on ahead. Ichigo, Kokuto, and Brielle start running to get to the next level with Rukia trying to follow, but she had to stop a tsunami that was created by a giant thing of rubble that was thrown by Garogai.

Ichigo, Kokuto, and Brielle were able to dive into the water and get away, and made it to the next level that was filled with pools of yellow stuff; the soul siblings didn't know what it was. They find out thanks to a Kushanada coming out if it and hitting Kokuto with its hand that was still covered with the stuff. Kokuto hit the ground with burns, and the guard tried to kill him, but to Brielle's disappointment, Ichigo saved him by cutting the Kushanada in half, and then grabbing him and bringing him up to higher ground so the acid didn't kill him.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked after putting Kokuto down.

"Don't worry, this is nothing. In Hell, you get use to this kind of pain," Kokuto explained. "Come on, we should keep moving to find your sister." The white-haired man started walking, but stumbled due to the pain, but Ichigo caught him.

"Why are you so concern about my sister?" Ichigo asked softly.

Kokuto didn't say anything for a moment. "I…had a sister once, but she was killed a long time ago, because I couldn't protect her." Ichigo didn't know what to say to that. "Promise me, Ichigo, that you will save your sister, that way she doesn't suffer the same fate mine did."

Ichigo nodded his head. "I will." After that's said, the three of them start to move for the next level.

* * *

"It is time to go," Asa said. She waited for most of the Sinners to leave, but there was still one out there, but she's not too worried about him.

"Okay, I'm ready," Yuzu said with determination.

"You remember what I taught you?" Yuzu nodded her head. While they waited for the right moment, Asa taught her how to use her powers, or at least two of them. "Then the moment you are back in the outside world, do what I've told." Asa finished talking so Yuzu can get away before the Sinners return.

* * *

~outside inner world with Yuzu~

Yuzu opened her eyes and saw that she was in a cage that is above a lava pit. She almost panicked, but she took a deep, quiet breath as to not alert the purple-haired Sinner. She closed her eyes for a moment and reached for a flame that is deep in her soul and wrapped her body in it. Thanks to this, Shuren was put into a state of shock while watching the _human_ girl turn into a golden flamed phoenix that was too big for the cage that broke apart and fell into the lava pit below.

Yuzu is not as big as Ichigo when in demon form, but is just as big as her house. She flew up into the air and released a huge column of fire at the Sinner to distract him long enough for her to fly away; it worked since the flames almost kill Shuren, Asa helped with the power output for the flames. By the time Shuren recovered enough to get off the ground, Yuzu was already gone.

TBC

* * *

 **Now you see why Yuzu didn't need any saving. :) After this chapter, we have 6 more to go, so we're almost done! ;)**

 **Shiro: "Two weeks," she said. TWO WEEKS MY BACKSIDE! DX It's been longer than that!**

 **Enj/Bri: Sorry, even I forgot how long it's been since I last updated. :( I think it was around 4…5 weeks? Someone please tell me this.**

 **Ichi: *not really caring about what we're talking about* O.O YUZU'S A DEMON?! D=**

 **Enj/Bri: Yes, yes she is. ;)**

 **Kon: I knew it! T^T**

 **Enj/Bri: Who let him in?! *grabs Kon and throws him out the window***

 **Yuzu: Onii-chan, you have the funniest look on your face! X'D**

 **Ichi: But…but…this isn't right. Yuzu's is like a little angel. How could you turn sweet, little Yuzu into a demon?**

 **Enj/Bri: Because she can be scary when she wants to be – and evil.**

 **Ichi: I need a walk to clear my head. *leaves the room***

 **Shiro: He's going to kill you when he comes back. You know this, right?**

 **Enj/Bri: Yeah, I know. :(**

 **Yuzu: Please review! ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Ichigo, Brielle, and Kokuto were running down some stairs. The soul siblings thought that it looked like some sort of shrine, but they weren't sure. Thanks to not really paying attention, Ichigo slipped on a step and slid down three of them.

Brielle walks over to him and holds out a hand. "You okay?" She asked.

Ichigo grabbed her hand with a nod of his head. "Yeah, thanks."

Kokuto came back up some of the stairs to them. "You sure?" Ichigo nodded his head again to confirm. "Then let's keep moving." The three started running down the stairs again.

They made it outside again, but Ichigo stopped and looked down. "This sand feels weird," he muttered.

Brielle didn't look at him and kept her eyes out on the landscape, but answered him none the less. "That's because it isn't; it smells like bone to me."

"Bone?" He asked.

"Crushed bones from the Sinners to be exact," Kokuto added. Ichigo shivered. "This is what happens in the end to all Sinners. After they lose their will to live, they finally turn to dust. **(AN: I forgot what he really said, so let's just roll with it. ;))** There is no true freedom; we could never leave here," The Sinner explained.

Ichigo was about to ask how the Sinners got to Karakura Town if they couldn't leave, but then he remembered his uncle and grandfather telling him and Brielle that since Ryuu killed Satan, no one was really doing his job, the Sinners could do whatever they wanted.

"Ichigo." Kokuto turned to him. "Promise me that when we save your sister, you will free me from Hell. I would want nothing more than to be reborn so I can see my sister again and apologize to her." He stars into Ichigo's eyes. "Please, promise me!" He begged.

Ichigo didn't say anything at first, which made Brielle hopeful that he was going to be smart about this. "...I promise." She face-palmed. 'Darn it, Ichigo. You should know that even if he was reborn, he would never be able to find his sister again. Not the same one anyways. Heck, she could be from a different family or is a guy in her new life,' Brielle ranted in her mind. 'Not only that, but he didn't regret what he did. He still not allowed to leave here. Not even close.'

"We should get going," Brielle said. The two males nodded their heads at her, and then all three kept running till they made it up a hill.

Ichigo looked over and saw a lava pit, but didn't see anything or anyone there. "I thought you said this is where they would have my sister," he stated.

Kokuto could only look toward the lava pit. "...This should be the place..." He answered, but he had an angry look in his eyes that only Brielle saw; she narrowed her eyes. "They must have moved her."

The three of them run down to the lava pit, but when Ichigo got close, Shuren attacked him with a fireball. Ichigo dodged out of the way.

"Welcome, Ichigo Kurosaki," Shuren greeted.

Ichigo glared at him. "What the heck did you do to my sister?!" He gritted out between clenched teeth.

Before anything was said, Gunjo, Taikon, and Garogai came out of the lava pit. Gunjo looks behind him and sees that someone is missing. "Where is the girl?" He asked.

Shuren sighed in frustration. "She escaped." Ichigo's eyes widened, he wonders how Yuzu got away. "So, we'll just have to go with plan B. Kill Ichigo Kurosaki, so he will be chained to Hell! If he wants to leave here he'll have no choice but to destroy the Gates!" He ordered.

Ichigo wanted to laugh, but he couldn't let the Sinners know that if he was killed he wouldn't chained. The reason for this is because he is a Devil-Spawn.

Brielle sighed, "Well, this should be fun," she said while turning the dark crystal necklace into a sword. 'But why do I smell a Devil-Spawn that is not Ichi?' She thought to herself.

* * *

Toshihiro was at the palace when he felt his niece enter Hell. He knows that she shouldn't be here and that that the Sinners have been acting up. So he takes Shiori, Ichigo's servant, to go and find her. Halfway there, he finds a golden phoenix flying toward him, but it crashed landed.

Toshihiro walked up to the down fire bird. "Are you okay?" He asked.

The golden flamed bird got up and exclaimed, "Uncle Toshihiro, it's me, Yuzu! I was kidnapped by some people known as Sinners, and I just know that Ichigo is here to try and save me, but I think they said something about using me to get Ichi to blow up the Gates or something like that!" Yuzu was panting at the end since she said all that in one breath.

Toshihiro's eyes widened in worry for his nephew. He turned to Shiori and said, "Take Yuzu back to the palace. I'll be there shortly." He took off before the Arch-demoness could say anything.

TBC

* * *

 **This is a short one, but oh well. I had to go back to the story 'Could Things Get Any Worse', because I forgot some things. ^^'**

 **Toshi: I'm finally in this! XD**

 **Ichi: Aren't you supposed to be the calm type?**

 **Enj/Bri: He is, but he's also like a kid at times. -_-**

 **Ichi: Oh yeah...**

 **Yuzu: Those Sinners are mean... :(**

 **Enj/Bri: There aren't any nice ones.**

 **Ichi: Sadly. *sigh***

 **Enj/Bri: Please review! ^-^**


	10. A Small Side Chapter

**Sorry guys, but everyone got sick with a cough, and now I'm sneezing up a storm over here. So, as to not leave you guy with nothing, here's a little something. And yes, I know this is out early. There will be no chapter this Friday.**

* * *

 **A small side chapter**

While Ichigo, Brielle, and Kokuto were trying to find Yuzu, Brielle smells someone she didn't expect. She stopped running, making her two companions to stop as well.

Ichigo knows something is out of place if the look on Brielle's face was anything to go by. "Brielle, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I smell Aizen," she answered, and then started walking toward the smell. Ichigo wanted to know why Aizen would be doing in Hell, but he guessed that he will find out once they got to him.

They find Aizen picking some strange leaves from a bush. Brielle walks over to him, and Ichigo told Kokuto to stay where he is so he wouldn't be killed by his uncle, and then follow after his soul sister.

"What are you doing?" Brielle questioned, making Aizen jump and turn around, but he relaxed after seeing it was just her and Ichigo.

"Ah, Ichigo, Brielle, it's good to see you. But what are you doing here?" Aizen asked.

"We asked first," Ichigo said.

Aizen sighed, "I'm here because I heard about Hell's exotic tea, and I wanted to try some. So, I'm here to pick some of their tea leaves that are shown in the picture that Toshihiro gave me a while back," he explained and showed them the picture.

Brielle and Ichigo looked at the plant in the picture and then at the ones around them. They were the same, so at least he won't die from something poisonous.

"Only you would be crazy enough to come here just to get some type of tea that you can only get here." Ichigo nodded his head in agreement with what Brielle said.

"Well, now it's your turn." Aizen waved his hand toward them as to say, 'go on'.

"We're here to get Yuzu back from some Sinners that want Ichigo/me to destroy the Gates of Hell," they said in unison.

Aizen was surprised at that, but then again, the Sinners are just roaming around doing whatever they want. Toshihiro is still trying to find someone to control them, but it's not his choice to make – it's Hell's.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" Aizen asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "No, I think we got everything covered. It's not just Brielle and I. There are Uryu, Renji, and Rukia here as well." Ichigo didn't want to tell him that they had a Sinner with them, because then Aizen would kill him and they'll never find their sister.

"Are you sure?" Their uncle asked.

"Yeah, we got it. Besides, you know me; I will kill anyone that tries to kill Ichi…" Brielle said with an evil sounding growl and smirk.

Aizen just looked at the two for a few moments, and then nodded his head in understanding. "Alright, but just be careful. I don't want Toshihiro to hunt me down and kill me if he found out you two died and I was there to do something about it."

Ichigo and Brielle chuckled, "No need to worry about that," Brielle said.

"I think the Sinners will be dead before they even get the chance to kill me," Ichigo said while looking over with his brown eyes toward Brielle. He knows that his Soul Sister can be very protective at times. He knows that his sister doesn't know this, but he noticed how she's been keeping a close eye on Kokuto. If that guy backstabs him, the Sinner will know true fear. "Well, we're going to be leaving now. Pick some extra for us. If the tea leaves are from Toshihiro, then we had it and it's really good."

Aizen nodded. "Will do; see you two later." The Soul Siblings waved goodbye and went back to get Kokuto and looking for Yuzu.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this small chapter. Now I'm going to continue sneezing up a storm and dealing with a burning nose. I'm updating 'My Hollow Siblings' next week, since I made this small chapter. So, I guess you guys can call this a Special Chapter or One-Shot. Until next time! ^-^**


	11. Chapter 10

**10**

 _Recap: "Kill Ichigo Kurosaki, so he will be chained to Hell! If he wants to leave here he'll have no choice but to destroy the Gates!" Shuren ordered._

Ichigo charged at Shuren with his Zanpakuto ready to swing. Once in front of the Sinner, he swung, but Shuren blocked it with his fire.

Kokuto started fighting Gunjo and Taikon, and Brielle went for Garogai.

Ichigo thought it was strange that the three Sinners that were fighting his friends were here. He hoped that they were okay, but he then thought that his friends would have to have killed them for them to be here.

"So, mind telling me why all you Sinners are here? I didn't think it would be this short of a time for Rukia, Renji, and Uryu to kill you. Are you just that weak?" Ichigo looked toward Brielle since she was the one that voiced out his own thoughts, minus the mocking part. He pushed away from Shuren, and then used his Zanpakuto to point at his soul sister.

"She has a point. Why are all of you here?" He asked.

Shuren smirked. "It was all part of the plan. We wanted only you to be here, so we had to separate you from your friends. Sadly two of them are still here. Once you were separated, the Sinners were to die, and then come here," he explained.

Ichigo can tell that Brielle was just going to listen while cutting up her enemy with her Dark Crystal sword. Kokuto was the one to ask the next question. "But how did you get here so fast?!"

Shuren's smirk darkened. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He didn't answer the question at all; he just went back to fighting Ichigo.

"Okay, Mr. I'm too Evil to Give a Straight Answer. How about you answer to this!" Brielle shouted while using her whip to throw Garogai at Shuren. Before they collided, Ichigo followed up the motion with a Getsuga Tensho. The energy beam hit, and the two Sinners fell to the ground.

Ichigo laughed at what his soul sister did. She must be bored out of her mind to start being sarcastic and/or a smart mouth. He watched Shuren kick Garogai off of him, and once he got back onto his feet, he aimed a fire ball at Brielle, only for her to lean back with her hands touching the ground, letting the ball of fire fly past, and then kick up with her feet into a handstand, only to do a complete circle with her feet landing back onto the ground and standing back up, all while smiling like she didn't just do anything to anger the Sinner beyond belief.

Ichigo was trying really hard not to laugh, but that was becoming difficult when he can hear both his inner Hollow and demon laughing like there is no tomorrow. He was saved, because Brielle said, {We should just kill them. We're just wasting time here while Yuzu is getting farther away and into danger.}

{You're right. Let's finish this ASAP,} he replied.

Thanks to Ichigo not paying attention to his opponent from trying not to laugh and replying to Brielle, he didn't see Shuren come up from behind. The Sinner grabbed Ichigo and threw him toward the lava pit, hoping to kill him, but Kokuto came out of nowhere and saves him by pushing him away from it.

Once he stood back up, Gunjo started stabbing him in the shoulder and side, and pinning him into place with his tentacle arms. Kokuto sliced some of them, but it wasn't doing much to get him out of his situation.

"Aw, that was so sweet of you. Tell me: was it worth it?" Taikon asked mockingly.

Kokuto tosses his sword at the one that just mocked him, but Taikon just ate it. This turned into a mistake since he pulled on the chain that was attached to the sword with enough strength that Taikon was pulled into the lava pit. After that he jumped in, taking Gunjo with him.

"Kokuto!" Ichigo shouted. He was too shocked at what the Sinner that helped him did that he didn't hear nor see Garogai mention the two other Sinners' names, only to get kill by Brielle.

TBC

* * *

 **This is a very short chapter. -_- How many words are in it? :( 684 words, and that's not including the recap. Wow, I haven't written a chapter that short in a while. Even the side chapter was longer than this! DX**

 **P.S. We have 4 chapters left. They'll be longer than this. How do I know this? It's because I wrote down all the summaries for this fanfic already.**

 **Ichi: This is a short chapter. :(**

 **Shiro: But it was funny! :D**

 **Enj/Bri: Well, that's what happens when I don't want to do a fight scene and being bored. When I'm bored, Darkness is bored, and when she's bored, she makes people suffer.**

 **Ichi: I noticed… :(**

 **Enj/Bri: Please review! ^-^**


	12. Chapter 11

**11**

Ichigo still couldn't believe what Kokuto did just a moment ago. Why would he kill himself just to get rid of the other two Sinners?

"I hope you haven't forgotten about me!" Shuren's voice exclaimed from atop one of the columns.

Ichigo tried to get up as quickly as possible before Shuren shot a fireball at him, but he slipped and fell, and Shuren fired. Luckily the attack was blocked by Brielle. She blocked it with her sword that is being covered by dark energy that she fires right back at Shuren. Ichigo got up with a little more grace than he did last time now that he doesn't have to worry about becoming Swiss cheese.

Brielle turned to face Ichigo and asks, "You okay?"

Ichigo nodded his head. "Yeah, thanks for backing me up," he replied.

The two of them turn back to face Shuren. He was on a different pillar, because the last one got destroyed, and he was holding a hand to his chest; there was a nice gash there that was made from the Dark Crescent attack that Brielle fired at him not too long ago.

Ichigo can feel a wave of pure hatred and murderous intent coming from their enemy, and it was aimed at Brielle. {Good job, you made him so furious that he wants to kill you in the most painful way possible,} Ichigo said.

{Oh, good, because I'm bored; maybe things will be more fun now,} Brielle replied with a smirk forming on her face. Ichigo just shook his head at her in disbelief.

Shuren starts to create more fireballs and aims them at Brielle. While she's blocking them, Ichigo shunpos over to the left side of the sinner and fires a powerful Getsuga Jujisho. Shuren was able to dodge it, but barely.

A wicked smirk started to appear on Shuren's face. "Yes… that's the power that we're looking for!" he shouted. "Now, use that power to destroy the gates!" He aimed another fireball at Ichigo, but he dodged it and swung his Zanpakuto at the sinner's face. Shuren blocked it with a sword made of flames, but since he had his focus on Ichigo he didn't notice that a whip made out of a vine with thorns coming up and grabbing him on the leg; he did once the thorns pierced into him though. He felt white hot, burning pain coming from his leg, so he looked down to see that the vine that grabbed him is purple in color, which means that it's poisonous. He realized that he was correct when the burning pain started to spread throughout his leg up to his body. He was about to look and see where it came from, but he didn't get the time to, because the vine pulls him down and throws him toward the lava pit. Right before he lands in the pit, he saw that the whip was made by Brielle.

After Shuren died from the lava, Ichigo landed a little ways away from Brielle, and looks at her. "He should not have made the mistake of forgetting you. He may have lived longer," he said with some humor.

Brielle chuckled, "Tell me about it."

What happened next was too fast for either Brielle or Ichigo to keep up with. A sword came flying out of nowhere and stabbed Ichigo right in the chest. Both their eyes widened in shock once they notice the sword. Ichigo fell onto his side, and Brielle shouted, "ICHI!" She was about to run up to him, but Kokuto appeared, walking toward him.

Kokuto looks down at Ichigo. "That must have hurt. Are you alright?" Ichigo was too shocked to say anything, but Brielle wasn't since she knew something like this was going to happen, all this was doing to her was making her turn red from anger. Kokuto pulled the blade out of Ichigo's chest, making him whimper. "Oh, stop, that wound should be nothing to you," he said mockingly, and stabbed the sword into the ground by Ichigo's head.

Brielle started to move, but Kokuto says, "If you come any closer, then I'll kill him right here, right now." She stopped moving, but didn't stop glaring daggers.

Ichigo stares at Kokuto and asks, "Why…?"

Kokuto brings his attention back to Ichigo, but keeps an ear out for Brielle's movements. "Why…? I wanted to see how you would react. Brielle's was a bit of a disappointment, but yours was worth it," he explained with an evil smile.

Brielle was still glaring daggers, but she noticed something from within side herself. 'Darn, I'm running out of spirit energy. I need to turn back into a dragon before I do or I won't be able to turn back into a human for a week,' she mused. She looked around to see where she could turn and rest to regain her energy, and the pillars were the only thing that looked like they were closest and safest spot for her. Before Brielle moved to go there, she, Ichigo, and Kokuto heard bubbling lava and a slat. They turn to see that Shuren is being revived. Brielle realized that Kokuto is now too focused on Shuren, and said sinner is making quite a bit of noise, so she uses this moment to move. She uses Shadow Travel to get to the closest pillar to hide behind, and turn back into her true form and lie down on her side, so she can restore her reiatsu faster.

Ichigo noticed that Brielle left, but can still feel her behind the pillar. {What are you doing?}

{Almost ran out of reiatsu.} That was all Ichigo got from her, but he knew what she meant. She couldn't talk through telepathy, because that takes up spirit energy, and she's trying to regain it.

{Well, be quick about it,} he told her, and then glares back at Kokuto, who was stabbing at Shuren to stop him from coming back. "You're a traitor," he growled.

Behind the pillar Brielle starts laughing, but as quietly as she possibly can. "You idiot, you should have seen that coming," she mumbled.

Kokuto turned back to look at Ichigo. "A traitor, you say?" He chuckled, "Everything went according to plan."

Ichigo got up on his elbows. "What about your sister? Was that a lie too?!" he demanded.

Kokuto's face turned serious. "That story was completely true. I did have a sister, but she was murdered when she shouldn't have." Ichigo and Brielle can hear the anger that was slowly coming into his voice.

Kokuto turned back to the pile of lava that was still moving. "Huh?" He returned to stabbing at it. "Will you just stay dead?!" he angrily said, but started talking to Ichigo again while stabbing. "I looked for the ones that killed her, and once I found them I started killing them. At the time it felt good, but it didn't stop the pain that I felt for losing her! I knew that she wasn't coming back!" He stopped stabbing the lava and turned to Ichigo while ripping the cloth off his face. "I knew that the only way to get revenge was to make everyone feel the same pain that I had!" He was panting once he ripped the last bit off. "Is that so wrong?" He looked Ichigo in the eye. "Is it so wrong that I had to be condemned to Hell for all eternity?!" he demanded.

Neither Ichigo nor Brielle knew what to say to that. They can kind of see why Kokuto did it, but he went too far by kill innocent people that had nothing to do with his sister's death.

"Ichigo!" voices shouted. Ichigo turned to see that Rukia, Renji, and Uryu were all running toward him.

"No, stay back!" Ichigo shouted.

Kokuto want and cut down Rukia first. "Rukia!" Renji shouted worriedly, but he got cut down next.

"So, you were with them after all!" Uryu exclaimed while firing an arrow, but he missed, and Kokuto cut him down as well.

Brielle believes that now's a good time to start fighting, so she uses Shadow Travel again to get behind Kokuto since his shadow was behind him and jump out while clamping her jaws on the back of his neck only to swing him back and slamming him into the ground. "You're dealing with _me_ now," she said with a deathly calm voice.

Kokuto looked up in both surprise and fear.

TBC

* * *

 **I'll say this now: Kokuto didn't know that Brielle was the Dark Dragon. Every sinner is aware of her existence, because World of Darkness and Hell are like best buddies. If a human went against the laws of nature and human laws, they would go to the World of Darkness to regret going against nature, and then get sent to Hell by the Darkling (Dark Brings). So, that's why Kokuto is showing fear right now, but he doesn't know that that's Brielle. By the way, I'm thinking of changing Darkness's human name, since it's my real name. Even though she is a darker form of me, I don't think she should have my name. What do you guys think? There is another reason why I want to change it, and that's because I'm writing a book with her in it. So, see where I'm coming from? If you know a name that would fit her better, please tell me. :)**

 **Ichi: You want to change the human name?**

 **Enj/Dark: Yes, I can't have that name if I'm writing a book and it says that Brielle is the author as well as one of the main characters.**

 **Ichi: Good point.**

 **Enj/Dark: Please review! ^-^**


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm back everyone! And I'm not going anywhere any time soon! XD I know, I said 2 months, but it almost became 3. We had to wait for the building inspector to check out the house before moving in, but he took his sweet time! DX Now, we moved in about a week ago, and I'm back with a really long chapter! :D This should be the last chapter before the epilogue. Yeah, I know, I was so close to being done this fanfic, and yet I waited for almost 3 months to get back to it. -_- Anyway, once I'm done this fanfic, I'm just going to focus on 'My Hollow Siblings' for a bit before working on another fanfic. It's a Fairy Tail X Harry Potter fanfic that I adopted. Should be fun to write, but I don't think any fanfic is going to be as long as MHS. I don't think I'll be able to write a fanfic as long as that one again. Anyway, I'm going to shut up now, and GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY! XD**

* * *

 **12**

 _Recap: Brielle believes that now's a good time to start fighting, so she uses Shadow Travel again to get behind Kokuto since his shadow was behind him and jump out while clamping her jaws on the back of his neck, only to swing him back and slamming him into the ground. "You're dealing with_ me _now," she said with a deathly calm voice._

 _Kokuto looked up in both surprise and fear._ He wasn't expecting to see the Dark Dragon in Hell. It wasn't time for one of her meetings with the King of Hell with the other 3 darklings known as Stone, Wind, and Ocean, AKA Stone Wolf, Wind Horse, and Ocean Deep Serpent. **(AN: Changed the last one's name a little.)** He heard that every few years Dark Dragon and the other 3 would come to Hell to see for themselves how everything is going. He didn't know where the other meeting places took place besides World of Darkness, but the other places – or rather place - is World of Light, so they can talk to the glows, who are the Light Beings. Besides all that, Kokuto knows that even if Dark Dragon was here for a meeting, she if far from the meeting place.

Kokuto got up from the ground and glared at Brielle, even though he doesn't know it's her yet. "Why would someone like you be in a place like this if it's not for one of your meetings?!" he exclaimed.

Brielle – or to Kokuto, Darkness – just rolled her eyes. "You are attacking someone that is part of my clan, I think that's enough of a reason for me to be here," she replied, she knows that the sinner didn't know that she was the same person that came along with him and Ichigo, but in human form. Since that is the case, she doesn't plan on telling him anytime soon.

"I was attacking someone from your clan? Who, who is it?! Tell me!" Kokuto shouted in both fear and anger. He didn't want to get the Dark Dragon's attention, because he knows that his chances of leaving Hell would be much lower and having his soul completely destroyed, very high. So, attacking one of her clan mates was something he didn't want to do at all, but did it anyway without knowing.

Darkness shrugged her shoulders and used her tail to point at Ichigo, who was slowly getting up. "That would be Ichigo, or for those who don't know that name for him would know him as Black Moon."

"Black Moon?" Kokuto muttered to himself the dark name that belongs to Ichigo. He has heard of that name before, but no one knows anything about him, because he has never joined in on the Day of Darkness before, and hardly ever takes missions from Dark Dragon. Kokuto thought that Black Moon was more like someone that is just an acquaintance of hers, but now he's not so sure if Darkness herself would come to Hell for him if that was the case.

"I see that you've heard of that name before, but that's only because of how much of a mystery he is, correct?" Darkness chuckled darkly. "Well, ever wonder why that is? It's because I don't like him having to get involve with the mistakes that humans have made when he himself is one." Kokuto's eyes almost popped out of his head thanks to them being so wide. Darkness smirks. "You might want to narrow your eyes a bit or else they'll fall out. What, you're surprised that I, someone that hates humans, let one join my clan? I guess I can understand that, but I think I'm not going to tell you the reason. You don't need to know that." Darkness started to stalk over to him. "What I _am_ going to do is get payback for you hurting one of my own…" she growled menacingly.

Kokuto took a step back, but didn't have time to do anything else or react, because Darkness was on him within a heartbeat. She was on her front paws like she was landing from a long jump, and swung her tail at him, hitting him in the face with it and sending him flying. Kokuto crashed into a pillar that was still standing from the previous fight with the other sinners. Before he could get up, or even recover, a column of fire slammed into him; burning his already burn scarred body.

Kokuto realized that the rumors about Darkness being someone that doesn't like to let up on her attacks are true. So, while he tries to recover from the fire attack, he wraps his body with his chains, but this didn't help him all that much; it would have if it was another elemental attack, but if would seem that Darkness wasn't going for another. Darkness grabbed the chains with her jaws and threw him right at the lava pit, but Kokuto was able to use his chains to grab hold of the bones that were right behind/above the pit.

When he caught himself, he heard a whistling sound coming at him, but he didn't see anything…but he did feel it when it cut his arm off. If it weren't for the chains, Kokuto would have fallen into the lava, but it would seem that the attack wasn't a dark element, but a wind one; only dark elements can break the chains that bind him, or a sword wielded by a Devil that comes out of nowhere, cutting the chain and having him fall into the glowing orange and red hot pit, killing him for the time being.

* * *

When Kokuto fell into the lava pit, Brielle and Ichigo turned to see who cut the sinner's chain and having him fall. It turned out to be Toshihiro, Ichigo and Brielle's uncle. Their uncle turned to face them. "Are you okay?" he asked. They nodded their heads. "Good, then, Brielle, Ichigo, I need your help carrying your friends."

Toshihiro went over to pick up Uryu while Brielle grabbed Renji, and Ichigo took Rukia, but before they left the scene, Ichigo asks worriedly, "Have you seen Yuzu, uncle?"

"Yes, I have. I sent her with Shiori before coming here. She should be back at the palace," Toshihiro explained.

"Is she okay?" Brielle asked, and the Devil nodded his head. With that, they left the area.

* * *

They got to the palace and went to the infirmary that was next to a lounge room. Ichigo, Toshihiro, and Brielle put Rukia, Renji, and Uryu on the beds, before going into the lounge room where Yuzu was, but she still wasn't in her human form; she was still a golden phoenix. Ichigo didn't care what his sister looked like at the moment, he just wanted to know if she was okay.

"I'm fine, Onii-chan. Though, I'm still trying to find out how to turn back to my human form," Yuzu said.

Ichigo sighed in relief. "That's good, but how did this happen?" he asked.

"Asa, my inner demon, woke up when I first came here. She said that she wouldn't let anyone hurt me, and so, taught me how to turn into my demon form like you. She also mentioned that you were coming to save me," she explained.

Ichigo was glad that Yuzu was fine, and that her inner demon didn't sound as crazy as his. He guessed it might have been because of how sweet Yuzu can be. He heard footsteps coming up from behind him, so he turned to see that it was his uncle and soul sister.

"Ichigo, we need to talk. I already told Brielle what it is while you were talking to Yuzu, but now you two need to switch," Toshihiro said. Ichigo nodded his head before telling Yuzu he would be back, and went to follow his uncle.

Once they were on the other side of the lounge room, Toshihiro began to speak. "First things first, Yuzu will now be fine staying in Hell with her demon powers being awake. I just wanted you to know that, so you didn't feel like you're on a time limit for the mission I'm about to put you on, okay?" Ichigo nodded head in understanding, and smiled in thanks for telling him that Yuzu would be fine. "Right, so now that that's out of the way, we can talk about the mission that both I and Darkness spoke of for you."

Ichigo was surprised that Toshihiro called Brielle, Darkness, since that would mean that this mission is one passed down from the leaders of darkness and fire. Brielle never gave him a mission before, and during the war with the demons a while back, it was his first time joining the Day of Darkness. Now Ichigo understood why Toshihiro was acting serious. "I understand, but may I ask why you picked me for this mission? Dark Dragon has never given one to me before," he asked.

"You may. The answer is because you are the only one that has the power to do it. I don't mean that you're strong enough, but the power is of a different type."

"Like a certain type of power like Hollow, Shinigami, and demon?" Toshihiro nodded his head yes. "What type of power?"

Toshihiro sighed, "That I cannot tell you. It is something you have to figure out on your own, but Darkness will be going with you to see how your first mission goes, and to tell you if you are doing something wrong." He smirked. "Or to make sure you don't do something stupid to get yourself killed." There was the Toshihiro Ichigo knew.

Ichigo sweat dropped. "Right... So, what is the mission?" he asked.

"I need you to send Kokuto back to the lowest level of Hell."

"Fine, when do I leave?"

"Whenever you're ready, but ASAP," Toshihiro said. Ichigo nodded and left to get Brielle.

When he got over to her, he saw that both she and Yuzu were laughing about something. "What are you two talking about?" he asked.

Brielle turned to him. "I was just telling her that the first time you tried to fly in you demon form you crashed right into the ceiling face first, and got your head stuck in it!" she laughed again. Ichigo remembered that time; Brielle couldn't stop laughing when he tried to get his head unstuck. It didn't help that he couldn't do it alone and needed his uncle's help to get his head out of the clouds – I mean ceiling.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Ichigo asked his still laughing soul sister.

Brielle looked up with an evil smirk on her face. "Nope, not in a million years would I let you." Ichigo sighed in defeat.

"Whatever, let's just get ready to go." He turned to Yuzu. "We'll be leaving for a little bit. Will you be okay while we're gone?" he asked.

Yuzu bowed her down once and brought it back up. "Yeah, I'm going to use the advice that Brielle gave me to turn back into my human form, and see what I can do to help your friends," she replied.

Ichigo smiled. "Thank you, Yuzu. You're always so thoughtful." He paused for a moment to look into his sister's eyes. "We'll be back soon, and when we do, we'll all go home." Yuzu nodded in agreement. Ichigo turned to face his soul sister. "I'm ready to go," he said.

Brielle turned to the door and flicked her tail, telling him to follow. "We'll be back as soon as we can, Yuzu, and in one piece," she said.

"Be careful, you two!" Yuzu called out after them before the door closed.

* * *

Ichigo was using shunpo to get to where he sensed Kokuto's reiatsu faster. When he got there, he stood in front of a giant skull with Kokuto sitting on it, appearing to have been waiting for him.

"I'm surprised you came back, Ichigo, since you got back your sister and everything, there is no reason for you to no longer be here." He smirked before continuing, "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're still here. That just means I still have a chance to get out of Hell. I'm sure if you spoke to your leader, Dark Dragon, she'll allow me to leave here."

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at how stupid of a plan that is. It was dumber than his first plan and look where that got him. "That wouldn't work since now she gave me my first mission to send you to the lowest level of Hell. Even if it wasn't a mission from the big boss herself, I'd still send you there," he stated.

Kokuto glared at him. "Then you will die here and suffer. Dark Dragon can't kill me here; the one that makes that decision is the King of Hell himself. And last time I checked, only Dark Dragon gave you this mission." Kokuto pulled out his blade. "Here I come, Ichigo Kurosaki!" He charged at Ichigo at full speed and clashed swords with him.

Ichigo smirked after hearing what Kokuto said. "Who said there wasn't someone else? After all, the one that made you fall into that lava pit back there was Toshihiro, the King of Hell, AKA Hell Fire. I'm sure you can see where I'm going with this." Ichigo could see the look of anger on the sinner's face, and realized he made a mistake.

Kokuto used his chains to wrap around Ichigo's leg and threw him toward the skull; he followed it up with a slash down with his sword meeting Ichigo's blades that he was holding it an X shape, but the force of the slash from Kokuto was enough to break the ground and rocks, making lava flow out.

* * *

Brielle was sitting up on the tree that grew out of the skull that Kokuto sat on moments ago to watch the fight. She noticed that Kokuto didn't see her or even know that she heard him. 'He really thought that Ichigo was going to help him after what he put him through?' She shook her head. 'What an idiot. Although, he's a strong idiot since he's pushing Ichigo back.' Brielle went back to watching the fight.

* * *

Kokuto pinned Ichigo to the ground by standing on him. His right foot was on Ichigo's left wrist, keeping it there so the lava that was flowing down would touch his skin and burn him. When the lava touched Ichigo, he screamed out in pure agony.

Even though Ichigo was in pain, he used his reiatsu to cause an explosion and get away from Kokuto. By doing this though, made the lava flow faster, and catch his shihakusho on fire; burning more of his skin.

Ichigo did the duck, drop, and roll to put out the fire, and got up just in time to block an attack, but was not ready for the force of it since he went flying back. He fell on his back again, but before he could get up, Kokuto pinned him with his foot on his chest.

Kokuto lent down toward Ichigo's face and said, "Aw, what's wrong? I thought you said you were going to send me to the lowest level, but how are you going to do that when you're below me?" Ichigo tried to push him off. "Or do you want me to go and kidnap your other little sister to motivate you?" Kokuto asked mockingly.

After hearing Kokuto, Ichigo snapped. He turned into a phoenix which made the sinner jump away so he didn't get burned farther. Once Ichigo got back up, he started to breathe black fire everywhere including Kokuto and his chains which are now being destroyed.

Ichigo was about to take to the sky to breathe more fire at Kokuto, but Brielle came out of nowhere and hit him of the back of the head with her tail that was cover in ice. It hurt, but it felt like how it does when she hits him when he's in human form – like being hit by a log.

"You're an idiot. You're breaking his chains, not sending him to where he belongs," Brielle said.

Ichigo thought that the power he was now using would be the power his uncle was talking about, but it turned out it wasn't. Brielle seemed to catch Ichigo's train of thought.

"Do you really thing that your demon form would be the power we were talking about? If that was the case, Ichigo, then Hell Fire would have done this himself," she explained. Ichigo seemed to understand this, so Brielle went back to the tree that she was sitting on when this fight started.

Now that Ichigo knew that his demon form wasn't the power he was looking for, he couldn't figure out what it could be then. While he was thinking, he heard the Kushanada moving closer. He wondered when they got there, but at the moment he didn't care. He still needed to find out what the power was the he has that can condemn the souls of sinners, but it would seem that he wouldn't have time to find out, because the Kushanada were on him, and one of them brought down its giant hand, covering him from view.

Ichigo really didn't need to be dealing with the guards as well as Kokuto at the moment, but he realized that the hand wasn't pressing down hard. It felt like how a father would put his hand on his son's back who was either sick or really upset. Then Ichigo got blinded by a golden light that came from the Kushanada that had its hand on him. When the light downed down, Ichigo opened his eyes and saw that he was no longer under the guard's hand, but instead wearing some kind of armor that looked to be glowing the same gold color, and it looked to have some skulls on it.

He was impressed with the armor. He thought it looked cool on him while in phoenix form. He turned to see that Kokuto finally got back up from the flames that attacked him and was now looking at him and his new form.

"What is that form? All of a sudden you turn into a demon, and now that Kushanada turned into that armor. What the heck it going on here?!" Kokuto growled in anger.

Ichigo looked right into Kokuto's eyes, which made the sinner freeze up in fear, now understanding what power his uncle was talking about. "Kokuto, Hell is asking me for my help to send you to its depths by granting me this power. With it, I'll do what it asks of me." Ichigo got ready to breathe fire again.

"You mean to tell me that Hell is asking help from someone of the likes of you?! That's impossible! We're no different, we're the same! Why do I have to be condemned to the lowest level, while you get to do whatever you want?" Kokuto charged at him. "So what makes you so much different than me?!"

Ichigo closed his eyes, seeing nothing, but black, and said quietly, "Because…I haven't sinned." He released a huge wave of golden fire at the sinner. Breaking the rest of the old chains, and then summoned new ones from the depths that dragged Kokuto down with them from where they came.

When Ichigo no longer could see or hear Kokuto, he bowed his head in respect for a strong opponent. He then turned to the Kushanada. "Thank you for your help."

They bowed down to him and turned to leave. Ichigo watched them go, not hearing his soul sister hovering next to his head till she said, "I'd say that your first mission was a success." He jumped and turned his head to look at her.

"You need to stop doing that," he said.

Brielle tilted her head questioningly. "Stop doing what?"

"Stop sneaking up on people!"

"It's not my fault you didn't hear me – as well as those other people. I wasn't trying to sneak up you or them."

Ichigo sighed; he knows that Brielle is telling the truth. She's just quiet by nature. "Let's just go back to the palace and get everyone," he said while taking flight, and also taking off the armor.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get homesick myself," Brielle said while following.

* * *

When they got back, Uryu, Renji, and Rukia were fully healed, and Yuzu learned how to turn back into a human.

"Hey, everyone, we're back!" Ichigo announced. His friends greeted him and Brielle, and Toshihiro came walking up.

"I see you were given the power I told you about," he said.

Ichigo looked confused. "I thought you said I already had it?"

"You did, it's just that it was asleep, and only the Kushanada can awake it. You now have full control of them."

"But I thought you had control of them?" Now, Ichigo was really confused.

"It wasn't my job. My job is to keep the demons in check, someone else had to keep the sinners in check, and lead the Kushanada. Since Satan has been dead, the Kushanada have been waiting for someone else to lead them, and they chosen you," Toshihiro explained.

Ichigo understood what his uncle meant now. "I see."

"Good, I'm glad. Now that you are a leader in your own rights, you'll have to come to Hell once a month like how Brielle goes to the Dark Forest. The Kushanada will update you about the sinners and what they did in their life to be sent here, so you can send them to the right level. Good thing I already taught you about the levels, huh?" he said the last part with a smirk. "You'll also have to send sinners that you run into to Hell, like a Hollow that sinned while alive. Do you understand?" Ichigo nodded his head. "Alright, I believe that's all. You guys can all go home now," Toshihiro said with a smile.

Ichigo, Brielle, Yuzu, Rukia, Renji, and Uryu thanked Toshihiro and started walking to the gates, so they can go home.

* * *

 **Okay, I planned on making this chapter 2,000+ words, but as you can see, I went way over that. This chapter is the longest I have ever made. This baby is 3,708 words! HOLY SHOOT, NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL A COMEBACK! XD**

 **Ichi: I'd say! O.o**

 **Shiro: She even had 2 fight senses in this chapter! :D**

 **Enj/Dark: Alright, Shiro, calm down. -_-**

 **Ichi: I can tell that you've been wanting to get back into writing again.**

 **Shiro: I think everyone thinks that now too, since this chapter is her longest. :)**

 **Enj/Dark: I'll admit, I had wanted to write for some time now, but I just never had the time. Not only that, but I also changed that way I've been writing my chapters. I used to write a chapter in one day, but I changed that to writing this in 3 days. I was going to write 500 works for 4 days to make 2,000 words for the chapter, but as you can see, that didn't happen.**

 **Ichi: Yeah, on day 1: you wrote 600+ words, day 2: 1,300+ words, and then day 3: another 1,700+ words. You were having so much fun you couldn't stop your fingers from tapping away on that keyboard, could you?**

 **Enj/Dark: …Can't deny that, even if I wanted to. But hey, I think the readers will be happy about this. :)**

 **Ichi: True that. :)**

 **Shiro: Please review! XD**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ichigo, his sisters, and his friends were running to get to the gate, well more like Yuzu was riding on Brielle's back to get to the gate, but the rest are running. Luckily they didn't run into any obstacles, but when the gate came into view Ichigo noticed that it's broken.

"How is the gate broken?" Ichigo asked. His soul sister, Brielle, thought about it, and came to a realization.

"It must have broken when you were going on your rampage with Kokuto," she replied.

"Oh, so that's what that reiatsu was?" Renji asked. "I thought it was some powerful demon that wanted to kill everything and everyone."

"I thought the reiatsu was yours, Ichigo, but it was so filled with rage I couldn't tell," Uryu said. The rest nodded their heads saying that they agree.

"What made you so angry?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo sighed; he should have known that they would have felt his reiatsu from where they were while in demon form. "Kokuto asked if he should kidnap Karin since there was no way he was getting Yuzu back. I snapped, okay? I'm sorry for scaring you," he apologized.

"Less talking, more getting ready to jump!" Brielle called back to them. The others did as told and got ready to jump out of the gate that was fixing itself quiet quickly. "This is going to be a close one," she muttered to herself, but it seemed Yuzu heard her, because she felt her hold on her become tighter. They jumped out the gate.

When they passed through the gate, Brielle asked, "Where's the ground?" She looks down. "Oh, there it is…" Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Uryu grabbed hold of her, and Yuzu clung much tighter to her so they wouldn't fall. "NOOOOO, LET GO, OR ELSE WE'RE ALL GOING TO FALL! EVERY DRAGONESS FOR HERSELF! WE'RE GOING TO FALL! WE'RE FALLING! WE'RE GOING DOOOOOOWWWWWWWNNNNNNNN!" the dragon shouted along with everyone else. While they were falling and screaming bloody murder, a golden shield formed under them. It was a good thing that Orihime was there to catch them. Brielle turned to the others that are still holding onto her "I'm not strong enough to carry that many people," she growled at them while also giving them her best glare.

When everyone saw the glare, and heard the growl they quickly got off and backed away from the angry black and red dragon. They were hoping that the shield would go faster, so they can get as far away from Brielle as possible, because even though they let go of her and gave her space, she's still glaring and growling at them.

When they got to the ground, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, and Yuzu were happy; now they can get away from Brielle, but she seemed happier now that she is also on solid ground. They all noticed that all the captains from Soul Society were also here with them. They were waiting for them to come down from the sky.

The Head-Captain walked up to them and asked, "What happened?" Brielle was walking, looking to be confronting the Captain, but she didn't seem to be stopping.

"If you want to know, ask Rukia and Renji. We're going home. I need to sleep and to relax unless you have someone in mind that you wouldn't miss if they for some reason go missing," Brielle said while walking past him. After what her friends and siblings did, she was in the mood to kill someone. It's been a long day, so that was the last straw for her.

Ichigo, Brielle, Yuzu, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime all go back to Ichigo's house to check on Karin, and left Rukia and Renji to deal with the captains. When they got back to the house, Kairn seemed fine since she jumped both Ichigo and Yuzu – she couldn't get Brielle, because she was farther away from her two siblings to get tackled with them.

"Don't ever scare me like that again! Do you understand me?!" Kairn demanded. Ichigo and Yuzu nod the heads to tell her that they understood.

"Well, if anyone needs me, I'll be lying on the couch," Brielle said while doing just that. "If you guys want to talk, talk quietly." She curled up into a ball. Everyone decided to relax for a bit before doing anything else.

* * *

~A few hours later~

Everyone watched a funny movie to calm themselves down after the fight in Hell. They had some snacks, and drinks to go with it, but now that the movie is over, Yuzu remembered something. She asked Ichigo if they could talk.

Once they were away from Ichigo's friends and their sisters, Yuzu starts to say, "While you were away to fight that Sinner, Asa told me that you could teach me how to use my powers." Yuzu was fidgeting. "I…understand if you don't want to…but…" She didn't get to finish, because Ichigo cut her off.

"Yuzu, I'll help you. I don't know why you would think I wouldn't, but I'm your older brother; it's my job to help you and protect you," he said softly.

Yuzu's face now had a big, bright smile on it. "Thank you, Onii-chan!" She cried out and squeezed Ichigo in a bear hug.

"If you're going to train her, then I suggest that you do so in the Dark Forest." Yuzu and Ichigo turn to see that Brielle was eavesdropping on them. She had to of, because how else would she know what they were talking about? "There would be a lot more space there for her body," Brielle finished saying.

"What about forest fires?" Ichigo asked.

"That would be the first thing we teach her; how to control her fire's temperature, so we wouldn't have to worry about forest fires," Brielle explained. "Besides, gold fire is a healing flame, or so I've heard. I don't have that power, so I wouldn't know for sure."

"What about the Darklings? Shouldn't one of them have that flame?"

Brielle shook her head. "No, not one has that power. Maybe a Glow, but I'm not friends with many of them - just two really," she muttered that last part to herself, but Ichigo still heard her.

"Why do you have only two friends in the Glows?" he asked.

"Because we see them every 3 years, but my one friend I see every once week, the other is guarding the Tree of Life that's within this world. So, I can go see her anytime I want." Brielle replied.

"Why do you see the one friend every once a week?"

"Because… Remember that tower that I told you I need to go to that's in between light and dark?" Ichigo nodded to say that he did remember. "Well, she's the one that goes there for the Glows," Brielle finished explaining.

The tower she mentioned is like a library, but there are two sides, and many rooms for each species on those sides. The two sides are for light and darkness. Those blessed by light go to the light side of the tower while those blessed by darkness go to the other side.

When one lives his or her life walking down the path of light or darkness, their life it written in a light or dark book, and once that person or animal passes on, their book is placed in its respected room. But there are those that walk on a grey path. These kinds are rear, so there is a middle room for just them; the shelves are ordered for each species from top to bottom. The tower is also connected to different worlds. Like the one Darkness lives in for the time being, she found out that the name of this would is called Bleach. She couldn't figure out why it was called that, but she had a feeling that it has something to do with the Shinigami. There are many others, but right now they aren't important.

Brielle sighed, "Let's not worry about training for at least today and tomorrow." Ichigo and Yuzu agreed. All they want to do right now is relax.

Just when they got back into the living room where their friends are, Isshin came back from his meeting. "I'm home!" he shouted happily. He looked around and saw everyone there, even Rukia and Renji, who came by during the movie. "Ah, I see that all your friends are here, Ichigo, but something tells me it wasn't for just a party, was it?" he asked.

Ichigo sighed, "We'll explain tomorrow. Right now we're all tried and want sleep. Besides, it's late."

It was Isshin's turn to sigh. "Fine, but I want a full explanation first thing tomorrow, got it?" he ordered. Ichigo showed that he understood, and everyone that doesn't live in the Kurosaki household left to go home and go to bed. Ichigo and Brielle went to their room, but it would seem that they were followed by their sisters, who wanted to stay with them, so they let them.

Since Ichigo's bed was too small to fit all them, Brielle made a really big nest for them to fit in made out of blankets and pillows. "Good night, everyone," they all said in unison.

* * *

~The next day~

It would seem that Yuzu and Karin were the first to wake up, and then their father, but Ichigo and Brielle slept in – although, they would have liked to sleep in a little more. The reason they woke up was because something was hitting the window. Ichigo got up to see what it was only to see a raven with ruby-red eyes. 'What's Jet doing here?' he asked himself. He held up a finger to tell the bird to give him a moment so he can wake up his soul sister. He started shaking her while calling her name, but this never works. 'How to wake her up without getting myself killed.'

 **"Tell her that a lot of humans have been sent to the World of Darkness,"** The raven, Jet, told him. Ichigo didn't know why that would wake her up, but he did it anyway. What happened afterward was something Ichigo tried to not do.

 **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ARE A LOT OF HUMANS IN WORLD OF DARKNESS?! DID SOMEONE GO ON A KILLING SPREE AND DUMPED THEM ALL ON ME? WHOEVER IT WAS THEY'RE DEAD!"** Brielle shouted in rage and for good reason, this happened before. An organization tried to destroy a forest that was ancient, and that led to one of the leaders from World of Darkness to take care of them, but after they killed them all, they sent the humans to her, and there was over a hundred of them. She was stuck there for months to deal with them. She did get payback on the one who was too lazy to finish what he started by dumping the humans on her without warning though. Let's just say that he never did it again, but what's to say the others wouldn't?

"He told me to say it!" Ichigo said quickly while pointing to Jet.

Brielle turned her glare toward him. **"This better be a joke, or else I'm going to sent you to a clan of cats that would be more than happy to try and eat you…"** she hissed. Her feathers were ruffled and sticking up in her anger.

 **"I was lying, yes, but it might be just as important,"** Jet said. **"Death is within the forest, and he wants to finish your test that you started early yesterday."**

Brielle was surprised that she is already getting the test from Death himself today. She thought that she would have to wait a week _at least_ , but it would seem that is not the case. She nodded in understanding. **" Alright, I'll be there soon, but don't joke about _that_ ever again… Do you understand me, Jet Black?"** she growled which made the bird nod his head up and down so fast that all it looked like it was a blur. **"Good. Tell him I'll be there, I just need to do something here first."** With that said and done, Jet flew away, and Brielle turned to Ichigo. "Well, it looks like you'll be the one to explain everything to dad. Don't worry; I'm sure Yuzu will fill in her part of the story. I'll see you later," she said, and just before she jumped out the window Ichigo stopped her.

"What test from Death?" He asked worried.

Brielle turned her head to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't I tell you about the test as to how I got these new weapons?" Ichigo shook his head no. Brielle explained about the test that she had with Izara Luna to get the Dark Crystal sword, and that there is a form that the crystal can take she still needs to get from Death.

"Oh, I see. Thanks for explaining that. I'll see you later, right?" Ichigo wondered.

Brielle nodded her head. "Yeah, I'll be back later. See ya!" She saluted, and then jump out the window and flew away to get to the Dark Forest.

* * *

~At the Dark Forest~

Brielle got to the Dark Forest within five minutes. She went to the grey boulder in the center of the clearing to see someone dressed in a black cloak holding a scythe. She walked up to him and bowed. "It's an honor to meet you, Death," she greeted.

Death bowed as well in respect. "The honor is mine, Darkness." They both stood up from their bow. "I'm here to give you the final test," he said.

"I understand," Brielle said before turning into a human. "So, what do I have to do?" she asked.

"You'll have to prove to me that you can use the weapons that the Dark Crystal gives you like they are one with you," he explained.

"Got it," Brielle nodded in understanding. "Shall we begin?" she asked while turning the necklace into a sword and held it in one hand, pointing at Death.

"Let's…" Death swung his scythe in circles around him before stopping with the blade close to the ground with the point end pointing upwards.

With that, they charged at each other. Death brought the scythe down and Brielle was going to block, but didn't think it would go the way she hoped, so she batted it away while doing a 360 and sliced Death's robs with the tip on the blade. She would have been closer, but he moved out of the way and brought the scythe toward her in a horizontal arc.

Brielle ducked and jumped back away from Death. Once she landed far away, she looked back up at him. 'Scythes are cool and all, but tricky to fight against,' she thought while turning her sword into a bazooka and fired at Death while he was charging toward her. It hit, but she wasn't done yet. Brielle turned the bazooka into a whip and dived into the smoke. 'If I want to get in close, I'll have to get rid of that scythe.' She swung the whip and grabbed the scythe. When she tried to pull it out of Death's grasps it wouldn't budge. What happened instead was Death pulled her with his scythe and brought her closer.

Brielle was shocked at how strong Death is, but she is half her normal strength while in human form. She put her whip on fire which got Death to let go since he's cloak caught on fire as well, but she couldn't land on her feet. She rolled on the ground for a moment, but got back up. She turned to look at Death, and saw his left sleeve was burnt and that his arm in indeed made of born.

'I always wondered if Death looked like he does in the stories. I guess it's true,' Brielle mused. Death quickly covered his arm in shadows, creating a new sleeve. 'Huh, why'd he do that?' Brielle asked herself. 'Wait, why am I just standing here?! I should be attacking him while he recovers!' she scolded herself, and turned the whip into a dagger. Before it turned completely into a dagger she threw it at him. Death saw the blade and dodged right at the last moment.

Brielle had the blade turn into a blaster and had it fire a death beam at him, which he didn't see coming, since for one, it was behind him, and two, Brielle didn't have to touch the crystal to turn it into the blaster, which is what he thought she had to do to do that. The beam hit its target, and Death got on his knees. Brielle had the blaster levitate right in front of him with a charged beam ready to fire at any given moment. Brielle walked over to Death with shadows made out of pure darkness surrounding her; they covered the whole clearing and looked like flames.

"Yield…" Brielle hissed. Death knew that if he was a normal human or anything that is mortal, he would be dead when the death beam hit him the first time, but it looks like the blaster is ready with another one. He put down his scythe and stood up.

"You passed the test," he said approvingly. "Not only were you fighting with the weapons like it was a part of you, but you also have a lot of trust in the crystal to turn it into something else without touching it." He held out his boney hand that has a dark purple energy glowing above it. "Allow me to see the Dark Crystal."

Brielle turned the blaster back into a necklace. Death put the energy into the crystal, and took his hand away.

"You now can use a scythe, but you can also turn the crystal into one weapon of your choice; I'd advice you choose wisely," he said.

Brielle bowed to him once more. "Thank you, Death, but I think I already know what weapon I want. Since after all, I feel weird without my claws," she said with a smirk, and turned the crystal into crystal claw gloves with dragon-like, dagger claws. The part on the back of the hands is dark red like her markings on her legs while in dragon form, but it stops right at the wrist. The claws are pitch black, and are three inches long away from the tips of her fingers. "Now this is more like it." Brielle wrapped her new claws in dark energy and swiped. The energy cut deep into the ground. She also bent down, picked up a rock, and crushed it in between the claws. "Oh, yes, this is _much_ better," she said, and then turned to Death. "Thank you, and sorry for the times my brother almost died, and making you crazy."

Death chuckled. "That's fine. It's fun to watch and see how he always pulls away from me," he said.

"True..." Brielle then remembered that she wanted to ask him something. "Oh, yeah, why did you cover your arm so fast during the fight? Must people wouldn't even bother with that till the end of the fight."

"Ah, you noticed that, did you? Well, to answer I can't be touched by the sun, or else I'll turn to bone dust," he answered.

"Oh, is that where they got the vampire thing? Now, I understand why you wear a cloak. Do you wear that at night?"

"Yes, for the vampires, and yes, for not wearing the cloak at night."

"Okay, then, at least I now know what happened there. Well, then see ya around," Brielle waved her hand, and Death said goodbye and left. Brielle started her trek home with a pleased sigh. 'Well, I'm sure nothing worse can happen for at least a long time.' If only she hadn't thought that, because the worst is still waiting for the right moment to strike.

FIN~

* * *

 **I'm sure you know what I meant by worlds, but in case you didn't it's like the tower is connected to Bleach, Fairy Tail, Naruto, One Piece… I think you get the idea now. As for walking down a path or blessed by light or darkness, let's use Zeref and Natsu from Fairy Tail for examples. Zeref's kind, but his power is dark based, and he follows that path, but Natsu, who's a demon, follows the path of light and has a kind heart. They would both be in a dark book. So it's more on the blessing than the path. Zeref wasn't blessed by either light or dark, but he walked down the path of darkness, where as for Natsu, he was blessed by darkness, which is why they are both in a dark book. Now, let's use someone that's in more of a grey area. Let's say Jellal from Fairy Tail as well. He has light powers, but he wasn't blessed by it, and he walked down both paths, and while walking on the path of light again, he is still willing to kill if it's for the one he loves, which is going back to his darker roots. This would put him in the middle grey part of the tower.**

 **Enough about the tower, let's get onto something else.**

 **I'll see if I can draw up pictures of what the two new weapons look like, and I hoped you enjoyed this story! :)**

 **Ichi: This is over? :(**

 **Enj/Dark: Yes, it is. I'll be focused on 'My Hollow Siblings' for a few weeks, before doing another fanfic that I adopted.**

 **Ichi: The Fairy Tail X Harry Potter fanfic?**

 **Enj/Dark: Yup. :) But right now, I'm not going to worry about that. I want to get MHS done which shouldn't be too much longer now. I hit the half way point a long time ago.**

 **Shiro: What are ya gonna do after that?**

 **Enj/Dark: I'm gonna work on my book, and update my fanfic that I'm working on every other week. I'm going to try and finish one of my books, and get it published… :) hopefully. :(**

 **Ichi: You'll do it. A lot of people like your stories, I'm sure they'll like your books too.**

 **Shiro: Yeah, don't let anyone stop ya, if one person doesn't publish it just find another one. That last person won't know what he or she's missin' out on. :)**

 **Enj/Dark: You guys… :') you're the best, you know that? ^-^**

 **Ichi &Shiro: Of course. :D**

 **Enj/Dark: Please review, and see ya at MHS! XD**


End file.
